


Prompts & Shorts

by dat34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat34/pseuds/dat34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts and short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Addition to the Family (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse. Omega Asami informs Alpha Korra that she's pregnant. 
> 
> This one's for kati1162!

Korra had just finished training with Tenzin when she was on her way back to the apartment. 

It had been three years since their return from the Spirit World vacation and two years since their mating ceremony. Sometimes, Korra still couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to have Asami as her wife. 

Korra and Asami had a room on Air Temple Island - Asami had left her mansion for Mako and Bolin's family. And they had an apartment downtown when they needed some time alone. 

Lately, Asami's been spending  _too_ much time alone. She was barely going to her office. She had locked herself up in the apartment for almost a week now. 

 _She's been pretty moody_. Korra thought to herself as she took the flights of stairs up to the penthouse. 

She knocked on the door to announce her arrival, but received no response. Frowning, she opened the door. 

"Sami! I'm home!"

Still nothing. 

Korra frowned and started to panic. Did something happen to Asami?

She ran around the apartment frantically calling out Asami's name until she received a mumbled response from the bathroom. Korra kicked the door down and found Asami hugging the toilet seat.

"Sami! Are you okay?"

Asami's hand shot out, stopping Korra from coming any closer. Before Korra could protest, Asami ducked her head into the toilet seat and threw up for the third time that morning. 

Korra knelt down beside her. 

"Hey, what's going on?"

Asami only moaned, still feeling nauseous. 

"Come on," Korra said, picking her up. "Let's get you cleaned up. We're going to see Kya."

If she had the energy to, Asami would protest. But she could barely keep her eyes open without feeling the need to throw up again.

* * *

Korra paced outside the room anxiously. 

"What's taking so long?!"

"Patience, Korra."

Korra growled at Tenzin. He put his hands up apologetically while Pema laughed to herself.

Finally, Kya stepped out. 

Korra rushed to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, firing one question after the other.

Kya just laughed. "Korra, relax. She's fine." Kya smiled. 

"Can I see her now?"

Kya nodded.

Once Korra was gone, she rolled her eyes and then smiled at Tenzin and Pema.

Pema's face lit up and Kya nodded. 

* * *

Korra walked in and found Asami sitting up on the bed. Korra took a seat next to her and took Asami's hand in her own. 

"So, Kya says you're okay." Korra said, smiling. She was still feeling very uneasy. 

Asami smiled. "Better than okay."

Korra looked at Asami, confused. 

"Korra, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Kya and Pema jumped when they heard a loud thud in the room. 

Then they heard Asami's voice.

"Uh, Kya? I think you should come in here."

They all rushed into the room and found Korra on the floor, passed out. 

Pema chuckled as Kya knelt down to check on Korra. 

Tenzin looked at her a little disapprovingly. Pema punched him on the shoulder lightly. "Oh come on. You had a similar reaction when I told you about Jinora."

Tenzin's eyes widened and he turned his face away to hide his blush. 

Korra groaned as she started to come around. She rubbed her head. 

"Sami, I had a dream you were pregnant..."

Korra's voice trailed off as she looked around the room. She jumped up. 

"Wait...that wasn't a dream, was it?"

Korra started to pace around the room. 

"Korra? Are you...okay? I know we haven't talked about any of this and I know we didn't exactly plan for this to happen but I think we'll make really -"

Asami was cut off when Korra grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. She pulled away and laughed.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a sire!" She wrapped her arms around Asami and picked her up, twirling her around the room. She set her down only to pick her up again and pull her into a bear crushing hug. "This is amazing!"

Asami couldn't help but laugh. Korra leaned in and nuzzled her nose against Asami's. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you two safe and happy."

* * *

Jinora and Kai rolled their eyes as Asami and Korra's voices rang down the hallway. 

It had been like this for the past two months, ever since they had moved in to Air Temple Island. They did it unwillingly, of course. But everyone had begged them to stay on the island - it was the only way they could guarantee the two wouldn't rip each other's throats out. 

"Here we go again..."

Jinora smacked Kai's shoulder at the comment. 

"Ow." He said in protest, rubbing his shoulder. 

Lin walked into the dining room and took a seat next to Kya, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Lovebirds at it again?"

"Mhm."

"Sounds like it's getting worse. Anyone want to intervene?"

The table stayed quiet. The last time someone had walked in on one of their fights they ended up with a busted lip. It wasn't intentional, of course. Asami had meant to throw the blowdryer at Korra. Bolin was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

A door slammed and they heard footsteps thumping down the hallway. Asami walked in. Her face was red and flustered. She had a tiny baby bump now, three months into the pregnancy. 

She struggled to sit down on the floor but finally managed. 

"Unbelievable!" She huffed. "Someone pass me the dumplings."

Meelo grabbed the bowl before anyone else could and leaned in right next to Asami's face. 

"You know, it's never too late." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Meelo!" Ikki said. 

"What? I can take care of Asami." He paused. "And you." He winked at Asami. 

Korra walked into the room and Meelo flew back. 

"Asami! What are you doing?!" 

Asami rolled her eyes and dropped her chopsticks. 

"You shouldn't be sitting on the floor like that!"

"Korra...I'm fine!"

Korra growled in protest and grabbed Asami's arm. Asami shrugged her off. 

The room grew silent, everyone scared to breathe too loudly. 

"Can I talk to you in the other room, please?"

"I'm fine right where I am, thank you." She picked her chopsticks back up and started eating again. 

Korra growled in frustration and left the room. 

Lin rolled her eyes. "I got this."

Lin walked outside and found Korra fire bending a tree to death. 

"You know, that tree didn't do anything."

Korra ignored her. 

"Neither did Asami."

Korra roared in anger and threw her next fireball straight at Lin's face. Lin dodged the attack easily and cracked her neck with a smirk. 

"Alright, have it your way."

* * *

Asami stayed quiet as she ate. 

"Asami?" Opal ventured, her voice a little shaky. 

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped. She set her bowl down and apologized. "I'm sorry...it's just...Korra's been so overwhelming! She won't let me do anything!'

Tenzin picked up his plate. "Kids, why don't we go look at Meelo's latest masterpiece?"

Ikki was about to protest but Jinora shot her a glare. "Yeah, Kai, wana come?"

Kai jumped out of his seat.

Mako and Bolin excused themselves too, leaving Kya, Pema and Opal with Asami. 

"She's treating me like a child! I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Asami," Pema said sweetly, "Korra's only doing this because she loves you."

Asami closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her forehead. "I know."

"You know, when I was pregnant with Jinora, Tenzin actually thought it was a good idea to keep me locked up in a room for 9 months."

Kya snorted and almost choked on her soup. She cleared her throat and apologized. "Sorry, sorry."

"I know it sounds ridiculous...and I can't say I didn't think he was crazy or lose my temper with him...but I took a step back and tried to see where he was coming from. When Katara confirmed that another air bender was on the way, his Alpha instincts just kicked in."

"I completely understand, Pema. I know that Korra's just trying to protect us...but I need to still be able to live my life freely. I mean if she's like this now what's she going to be like when the baby's here?"

Kya sighed. "Sweetie, look at it this way: not only do you have the most powerful Alpha as your mate, but the most selfless one too. We're talking about the girl who risked her bending being taken away just so she could confront and expose Amon. The girl who had Raava ripped out of her just so she could save the world from Unalaq. And the girl who was willing to sacrifice her own life just to save the air nation." Kya paused. "Korra loves you. More than anything in this world. If she was willing to do that for the rest of the world, what makes you think she'll do anything less to protect you and your child?"

Asami let out a huge sigh. Korra had been getting on her nerves the past few months. Like really, really getting on her nerves. But Asami couldn't hate her for it. Kya was right. Korra only had the best of intentions. Even though she didn't always know the best way to show them. 

Asami got up. 

"Where are you going?" Kya asked. 

"To talk to Korra." She paused. "And to stop her from tearing  _your_ mate to pieces." 

The ground beneath them shook. 

"Oh Spirits." Kya jumped up and ran after Asami. 

Both their eyes widened in horror at the sight: the ground was completely torn out. There were several little fires everywhere. 

"Tenzin's not going to like this..." Pema said, as she and Opal joined them outside. 

"Korra!" Asami called out. She took a step forward and made her way to the battling Alphas. "Korra, enough!"

Korra turned her gaze toward Asami and her eyes widened in horror. "Asami! Look out!"

Asami looked up and saw a huge burning branch above her. It cracked and got closer to her. 

Korra sprinted toward Asami, her thoughts racing through her head. She could bend water to put out the fire, but the branch would still fall and hit Asami. She could air bend the branch out of the way, but she would risk injuring Pema and the others. She could bend the earth around Asami to build a shelter and protect her, but if it wasn't strong enough, it would crush Asami. 

Korra leaped at the last second just as the branch detached from the tree. Asami knelt down and covered the back of her head. Korra threw herself over Asami and raised her arms, raising the earth around them. 

Just as Korra had predicted, the branch shattered the earth. 

The others ran to help - Kya put out the flames, Jinora and Kai blew the branch out of the way and Bolin and Lin digging the two out. 

They found Korra over Asami. Blood was streaming down the side of her face.

"Asami! Asami! Are you okay?"

Asami coughed from all the dust around them. Korra helped her sit up. Her hand shot to her stomach. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Korra! Your head!"

"I'm okay." 

Her arms wrapped around Asami's and she broke down in her arms. "I was so scared, Asami. If anything had happened to you..."

Asami's heart broke at the sight in front of her. She put her arms around Korra, stroking her hair and trying to comfort her. 

The others stepped back, giving the two some space.

When Korra finally calmed down, she pulled away from Asami and apologized. 

"Korra, I'm the one who should be apologizing." She paused. "I know we've been getting into a lot of fights recently. And I know you're just trying to protect us and I love you for it, I really do." She paused again. "But..."

Korra took Asami's hand in her own. "I'm sorry. I know. I just...sometimes, when I wake up and I see you next to me...I have to pinch myself about a hundred times to convince myself that I'm not dreaming. I'm the luckiest Alpha in the world, Asami. I can't stand the thought of losing you - it makes me sick to my stomach. I love you so much. And I can't believe that we're starting a family together." Korra said, smiling. "I just get scared sometimes. I'm the Avatar - what if...what if someone ever tries to hurt you two to get to me? I could never live with myself -"

Asami silenced Korra by placing a finger on her lips. "Look, this was all my fault. Actually, both of our faults. I love you too, Korra. So, so much. And I almost want to hit you for not believing I'm yours." She paused. "I'm yours. Forever and always. Believe it. I'm not going anywhere. And we are starting a family together, but just remember that taking care of this family isn't just your job." 

Korra growled. 

"I know. I get it. You're an Alpha. You guys are crazy protective. But so am I. I'd kill anyone that ever hurt you or our child. And I get scared, too, Korra. You think I don't think about the next Zaheer that might come along? The next Kuvira? But I also understand that you're the Avatar and that protecting the world is your duty."

"You know I'd give it all up for you."

Asami nodded. "But I'm not asking you to. I would never ask that of you. But I trust that you're careful out there because you need to come home to me...to us." She said as she put her hand over her belly. "Just like you need to trust that I can and I will take care of myself, too."

Korra sighed after a while. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't be as overbearing. Well...I promise I'll try."

Asami raised an eyebrow. 

"Fiiiine." 

Asami smiled and leaned in, kissing Korra on the lips. "And I promise to be more safe." She paused. "But, that doesn't mean that I can't work. Or sit on the floor. Or go to the bathroom by myself."

Korra opened her mouth to protest but stopped. 

"Now, can we get that gash on your head taken care of?"

* * *

Korra couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart almost pounded out of her chest as she held their little baby girl in her arms for the first time. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She sat down next to Asami. 

She leaned in to kiss her. 

"I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too." Asami said, wiping the tears from Korra's cheeks. 

The past few months had been crazy - full of nights where Korra would run around town looking for restaurants that were still open and could satisfy Asami's crazy cravings; nights where Korra stayed up and told Asami and Asami's belly stories of the Souther Water Tribe and the Spirit World; and of course nights where they still had an occasional fight every now and then. 

But it had all been worth it. 

Korra got onto the bed next to Asami. Asami leaned in, her head resting on Korra's chest, their little baby girl in her arms. 

Korra's chest was swelling with pride and happiness. She leaned in and kissed Asami on the forehead again. 

This was all worth it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Anniversary (T)

** anniversary. **

/anəˈvərs(ə)rē/

_ noun _

the yearly recurrence of the date of a past event; the celebration or commemoration of such a date. 

 

* * *

They say that time heals all wounds. That it gets easier. And sometimes it does. But sometimes the smallest things serve as a painful reminder. 

This day in particular had always been hard for Asami. On this day, time had done nothing to ease the pain. Sometimes, she thought it only made it worse. Things were different now. The one person who could truly understand how she felt was gone now, too. 

Asami had always been strong. She was never one to let life beat her down. Whatever it threw at her, she threw back twofold. But everyone has their weaknesses. And this was Asami's. 

She had locked herself up in the Sato mansion. Ignored all the phone calls. Ignored Opal as she banged furiously on the door. She had told them she was working late. They didn't know. No one did. This was too personal. 

Asami had been complimented on her looks quite frequently. And although she valued what was on the inside more, she still took pride in her appearance. But today, that was all different. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared into the mirror. She couldn't remember how long she had been standing there. Nor did it matter. What she saw was the reflection that reminded her of what she no longer had. 

The mirror shattered in front of her and fell to pieces as the vase made contact. Broken glass and fire lilies were on the floor. Asami fell to her knees, her sobs filling the room. 

And suddenly her windows flew open and there was a cold gust of wind that sent chills down her spine. 

And suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace. Strong arms protecting her. 

She didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. She inhaled sharply and took in the scent of the woman she loved. 

She let herself be held as she let herself go. And finally, when there was nothing left, she looked up and saw bright blue eyes staring down at her. 

Korra reached out and wiped the tears away from Asami's cheeks. She leaned in and pressed a long kiss to the girl's forehead. 

"I thought you were in the Fire Nation." Her voice was hoarse. 

Korra pulled her tighter into her. 

"I was." She paused. "But there was no way I was going to leave you alone tonight." 

Asami didn't care how Korra knew. At that moment all that mattered that she was here.

"You'll never be alone, Asami." Korra promised. "I'll always be here. On this day. And forever."

* * *

Asami woke up suddenly when she felt the thrashing beside her. She turned over and found Korra white as a ghost. Her fists clenched the bedsheets. She was sweating. 

Her breathing increased rapidly and suddenly it stopped. She lay still until Asami shook her out of her nightmare. 

Korra jolted awake and gasped for air, her hands wrapping around her throat. 

It took Korra a second to realize what had happened. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, who fell onto her lap and started to sob. 

It had been years since the incident with Zaheer. And although it took Korra time to recover and heal, there was always one day out of the year that she was haunted by the same nightmare. 

It broke Asami's heart to see Korra so vulnerable, but she sat there with a fierce determination to protect Korra.

She stroked Korra's hair as she shook underneath her. And when she finally stopped, Asami cupped Korra's face. Korra tried to look away, ashamed, but Asami wouldn't let her.

"You're safe."

Asami knew that she didn't need to say anything more to Korra. She knew that Korra was more than capable of fighting her own battles. And she knew that if she said too much, it would hurt Korra more than it would help. 

All she had to do was be there. Be there and remind Korra that she was safe, that the ones she loved were safe, that the world was safe and that at that moment, nothing else mattered. 

Korra nodded in response. Asami lay down and brought Korra down with her. She continued to stroke her hair as she snuggled into Asami. 

And she would stay that way until Korra fell asleep. And she would stay that way even after Korra fell asleep. She took an oath to protect the one she loved and nothing in this world could ever get in the way of that promise. 

* * *

Asami had finally managed to tear herself away from her desk to use the bathroom. She rushed back to her office - her mind flooding with a thousand thoughts and new ideas already. 

She was planning an entire railroad system that would run across the Fire Nation and the blueprints were due by the end of the week. 

She cursed as she checked the time. 

She opened the door and frowned at what she saw. But that frown immediately disappeared and melted into a smile when she saw her wife standing by her desk with a bouquet of fire lilies and her signature sheepish grin that melted Asami's heart every time she saw it. 

Korra walked up to her and handed her the flowers, planting a soft kiss to Asami's cheek. 

Before Asami could say anything, Korra put up her hands apologetically. 

"I know your blueprints are due soon - but I also know that you probably haven't eaten today. I'm surprised you even let yourself go to the bathroom. But then again I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did -"

"How did you know -"

"I was waiting outside your window." Korra said, blushing. "Sorry, I know that sounds creepy, but I wanted to surprise you."

Asami smiled. "That is creepy. You dork."

Korra grinned and took Asami's hand in her own.

"Come on."

She led her out to the balcony. She wrapped Asami's arms around Korra's waist. 

"Hold on tight."

Korra took off on her glider. 

In a matter of minutes, they landed right in front of the Spirit Portal. 

Asami smiled when she saw a small blanket with a picnic basket near the portal. 

They sat down and ate and for about an hour, forgot about the world. Korra kept trying to catch grapes with her mouth and almost succeeded - until she choked and had to spit it back out. 

Asami laughed so hard that her stomach started to ache. She stopped and looked at Korra, who was staring at her lovingly. 

"What?"

Korra shook her head. 

"Your laugh."

"What about it?"

"It makes my heart swell every time I hear it."

Asami leaned in and pressed her lips against Korra, who kissed her back passionately. 

When they pulled away, Korra lay down and pulled Asami into her. They stared up at the sky, watching the dancing lights. 

"Korra?"

"Hm?"

"Happy Anniversary." 

Korra smiled. 

"So you _do_ remember."

Asami slapped Korra playfully on the shoulder. 

"How could I forget?"

Korra pressed a kiss to Asami's forehead. 

"Do you have to get back?"

Asami shook her head and snuggled into Korra. The blueprints could wait. The Fire Nation could wait. The whole world could wait.

On this day - and on any day, for that matter - there's no place she'd rather be. 

 

 

 


	3. Republic City Zoo I (T)

Asami pulled up to the parking lot and got out of her car cursing. It was an unusually hot day today. She had gotten into yet  _another_ fight with her father. She had just competed her undergraduate and graduate degrees  _and_ her PhD in the past six years and her father  _still_ didn't think she was ready to take over Future Industries. 

Instead, he decided to give her  _this_. Republic City Zoo. It was supposed to be a test, he argued. The Zoo had been failing the past year and was due to shut down any day now. Apparently, Asami had to save it - or save the company money, she hadn't decided yet - otherwise she could kiss Future Industries goodbye. 

She cursed as she wobbled up the hill and rocky terrain. She was greeted at the gate by a very loud - and kind of cute - guy. 

"Hi! Ms. Sato! Hello!" He started waving his arms frantically.

"Bolin, I'm pretty sure she can see you."

He didn't seem to hear the pretty girl with the short hair, however, because he continued to wave like a maniac. Until she slapped him across the shoulder. 

"Ow!" He complained. 

The girl walked right up to her with a smile on her face and held her hand out. 

"Hi! I'm Opal." She shook Asami's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. This is Bolin."

Bolin was sweating profusely and giggling nervously as he shook Asami's hand. 

"Nice to meet both of you."

"Likewise. Follow us!"

Asami really regretted wearing heels and a pencil skirt as they made their way to the office at the zoo. Although, she wouldn't exactly call it an office...more like a rundown shack...of sorts.

She walked in and was greeted by a group of people. 

There was a bald man with a beard. And what looked like his wife and three? Four kids? There were a few older looking women - two looked the same, so Asami assumed they were related - and one with longer hair. A tall, dark broody type in the corner of the room. A little boy with an interesting hair cut and an annoyingly loud man also with a beard. 

Opal went around and started making introductions. 

"This is Tenzin and his wife Pema. His kids: Jinora, Ikki and Meelo - the little guy's Rohan." She paused. "They take care of everything that has wings." 

She turns to the women. 

"This is my mother Su Yin and my aunt Lin. Me, my mom and Bolin take care of most animals that live on the land. Aunt Lin runs the security around the place. This is her girlfriend, Kya - she's our vet."

She turns to the little boy and Mr. Broody.

"Kai's our cook and Mako takes care of maintenance and making sure everything's running smoothly."

Asami raised an eyebrow.

"You have a 14 year old that cooks?"

"His stuff is amazing! And you're in luck!"

She pointed to a small table full of food.

"Help yourself! We'll be on our way in just a minute."

Opal turned to Tenzin.

"Where is she?!" She whispered.

Tenzin shrugged in a way that he suggested he gave up a long time ago.  

"Where's who?"

Opal almost jumped. She turned around and smiled nervously at Asami. "Oh, no one. Come on! Let's show you around." 

After walking around for about 45 minutes, Asami had to admit she was a little impressed. The place was huge - and despite the physical condition of the buildings and a few structural issues - the animals all seemed pretty happy. 

"I thought you were open today?" Asami asked.

"We are!" Bolin replied. 

"Hm." Asami looked around, not surprised that she didn't see any visitors.

A laugh erupted and Opal shook her head.

"What was that?"

"Come on, it's time you met Korra."

"Who's Ko -"

Asami's mouth dropped open when she saw a young woman wrestling with a polar bear. 

"Is she seriously wrestling with a polar bear right now?"

Opal chuckled. 

"That's Naga. Korra seems to be under the impression that she's a dog sometimes."

Asami watched, amazed at the bond the two shared, as Korra laughed when Naga pinned her down.

"Alright, alright, you win this one girl! Now get off of me!"

Korra stood up and dusted herself off. 

"Who's that?"

"Korra. She's our marine biologist." She paused. "Korra!"

Korra looked up and smiled when she saw Opal. She waved. And then her smile suddenly disappeared when she saw Asami. 

"Come over here!"

Korra growled and turned away, disappearing into the exhibit. She came out a few minutes later. She was surprised when she saw them. 

"Oh, you're still here?"

She walked right past Asami, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, Korra." Opal chuckled nervously. "This is Asami. You know, Asami  _Sato_."

"I know who she is."

"Then maaaybe you want to be a little nicer to our boss?" Bolin coughed out.

"Why should I? We all know why she's here."

"Excuse me?"

Korra just stared at her.

"What? You mean daddy didn't send you here to shut us down because we're a nuisance and a disgrace to the Future Industries name?"

Asami was taken back by Korra's bluntness. And she almost felt guilty and then she shook her feelings off. 

"And just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone who actually cares."

Korra stormed off.

Opal's face was red.

"I'm sorry. Please don't mind her."

"What is her problem?"

"She's very attached to this place. She -"

Opal's walkie talkie went off. 

"We've got a situation. One of our animals is down. Kya, get to Oogi immediately. I repeat, get to Oogi immediately."

"Oh no."

Opal and Bolin ran off, leaving Asami with no choice but to follow them.

They found Kya bent over a large bird, who looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oogi's a rare species. He's been sick for some time now. We really thought he was making progress..."

Asami was about to respond but quickly shut her mouth and glared at Korra as she jumped into the exhibit.

"Kya, what's happening?"

Kya looked up, a look of defeat in her eyes. 

"Someone better tell Tenzin to get over here."

Korra cursed under her breath. 

Asami stood outside watching as Tenzin sat with Oogi. 

"Can't we take it to another vet?"

"Kya's the best there is." Korra scowled. "If she can't help him, no one can." She paused. "Besides, it's not the vet that's the problem. It's lack of medicine. You know, due to lack of funding."

Before Asami could ask anymore questions, Korra stormed off. 

Asami turned to Opal.

"Opal, what the hell is going on around here?"

Opal stayed quiet. 

"My father said this place was a mess...but I just don't understand. You all seem like such caring people...how the hell did this place go to shit?"

Opal had to stifle her laugh. Her hand shot out to Asami's shoulder. 

"Ms. Sato, I think it's time you learned the truth." 

 

 


	4. Republic City Zoo II (T)

Opal walked Asami back to their offices. 

Lin and Kya were sitting at one of the tables having dinner. Kai and Mako were arguing over whether or not Kai's spaghetti sauce had too much salt in it. They all went quiet when Opal and Asami walked in. 

Lin cleared her throat awkwardly and stood up to leave. 

"Come on, Kai. Kya's going to show you how to make some proper sauce."

"What?"

"Sharkbrows was right, it was a little salty."

"Hey!" Mako and Kai said at the same time.

Lin raised an eyebrow at Mako, whose fingers were running over his eyebrows.

"What? I couldn't agree with you and not make fun of you. You should know that by now."

They all shuffled out of the office. Opal motioned for Asami to sit down and started to make some tea.

"You know, we weren't always in this situation. We used to get regular funding."

"So what happened?" Asami asked, accepting the tea from Opal. 

"Well...it was about a year ago, actually. You father came to us with a rather...strange...request."

Asami took a sip of her tea, waiting for Opal to continue. 

"He went and spoke to Korra about it. That conversation resulted in Lin and Tenzin prying Korra off your father so she wouldn't kill him. For the longest time none of us knew what happened. She had kept quiet about the whole thing. Until one day she broke down and apologized." Opal paused. "It took us some time but we finally managed to get her to tell us what happened."

Asami drummed her fingers on her mug expectantly. 

"She apologized and told us that the zoo was going to shut down and that it was her fault." 

Asami was beginning to lose her patience.

"Yes, but  _why?_ "

Opal cleared her throat awkwardly. "Your father...um, well...he...uh...."

" _Opal_." Asami said through clenched teeth. 

"He came to Korra one night, I think he was pretty drunk. Anyway, he asked Korra for one of our tigers."

Asami frowned and shook her head in confusion. Although, she had to admit she was a little relieved...the way this conversation was going, she was scared her father had asked for something else. "What did he want a tiger for?"

"Well, apparently one of his business associates was in town. Someone who was big on hunting, apparently. Mr. Sato wanted one of the tigers as game. You know...for the man to hunt."

Asami almost choked on her drink.

"Korra obviously refused. She was pretty furious. And so was Mr. Sato...who of course threatened to shut the zoo down."

Asami was furious. 

"That's ridiculous! My father would never do anything like that!"

"Asami, I know this hard to hear -"

Asami snorted. "Would you listen to yourself? What is this?! How long did it take for you people to come up with this lie! If you wanted my sympathy you could have just asked for more money!"

"Asami, it's not like that!"

"Oh, really? Then tell me - why the hell didn't he just shut down the zoo right there and then? He could have taken his tiger and whatever other animals he wanted to hunt."

"I don't know...he didn't have a reason to shut down the zoo without looking like a dick to the public." Opal paused. "That and he wanted to make Korra suffer slowly as she watched the place go to shit. His words exactly." She paused. "He also blacklisted us...so, fundraising was damn near imposs -"

Asami slammed her mug into the table. 

"Unbelievable! You know what? I'll put you out of your misery now and shut down the zoo myself! That way you won't have to  _suffer_."

Asami stood up and turned around just as the door opened. She snarled. Korra was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What's going on here?"

Asami marched up to her and pointed her finger right in Korra's face.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on. You have 24 hours to pack your shit up. Zoo's closing, sweetheart." 

Korra ignored Asami and poked her head out to the side. "Opal, what's going on?"

"I, uh, I told her."

Korra's face went red. "YOU WHAT?! OPAL! We talked about this!"

"I know! I'm sorry! I just...seeing Oogi today. Korra it's not fair!"

Korra let out a long sigh.

Asami opened her mouth to speak but Korra held her hand up to stop her.

"Look, you want to shut us down? Fine. But I'm going to need more than 24 hours to get out."

Asami opened up her mouth to protest, but Korra shut her up again. 

_Just who the hell does this woman think she is?!_

"I'm not leaving until I make sure we find  _all_ the animals a safe place to live."

Korra turned to walk out the door.

"Korra...you can't be serious?"

Korra's head hung low. "What do you want me to do, Opal? We tried." Korra's voice almost broke. "We tried so many times. We lost." Korra turned and looked at Asami and then at Opal. "You know, as much as I hate to admit it, a small part of me actually hoped you would be different." 

Korra walked out of the office. Asami stood there in silence, offended, confused and pissed off. 

She stormed out of the office and bumped into someone. 

"Sharkbrows."

"What?"

Asami shook her head. "Sorry. My mind's a little all over the place."

"You okay?"

"No."

"Look, I know Korra can be a little...hard to swallow sometimes, but it's only because she really cares about this place. It's -"

Asami shook her head. "I need to go."

She stormed right past him. She took off her heels, cursing. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was lost. 

"Daddy, is Oogi going to be okay?"

She heard a long, sad sigh. "I don't know, Meelo."

She walked a few steps and found herself by Oogi's exhibit. The bird still looked like he was in a lot of pain. Tenzin was still sitting next to him, his kids sitting around him. 

"It's okay, daddy." Ikki said, pulling her father into a hug. 

"Knock knock."

Tenzin looked up. 

"Pema, you should be in bed. Rohan -" 

"Relax, Kya's watching him. Thought I'd bring you some dinner."

Asami cursed. 

"Tenzin?"

They all turned around. 

"Beautiful woman!" 

Asami couldn't help but smile as Meelo jumped up. "Can I have some of your hair?"

"Meelo!" Jinora scolded him. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Tenzin nodded. "Kids, why don't you go help your mother with the dishes?"

"Aw man!" 

"Come on you three." Pema rounded up her children. "Goodnight, Ms. Sato, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Asami bowed her head in response.

Asami awkwardly took a seat next to Tenzin. She reached out for the bird but hesitated and stopped. 

"May I?"

Tenzin nodded. "He loves to be stroked right between his eyes."

Asami reached out again, petting Oogi. He stirred weakly, shifting his head up, his gaze meeting hers. 

Asami felt her eyes water and quickly shook away whatever emotion seemed to be tugging at her heart. 

"You think he'll make it?"

Tenzin sighed. "If we were anywhere but here, yes." He paused. "He still has a chance. He's always been a fighter."

"Anywhere but here? I thought Kya was the best in the business..."

"Oh, she is. I don't doubt my sister's abilities. But she can only do so much with what supplies we have here."

Asami stayed quiet. 

"Tenzin, something tells me that you're a respectable man that would never lie."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow at her. "You're a father. You have a family."

"They told you, didn't they?"

Asami stayed quiet. 

"Ms. Sato, with all due respect, it's not my place to speak about any of this. This is a conversation you need to have with your father."

Asami cursed. "So, it's true then?"

Tenzin stayed quiet. Asami stood up and let out a sigh. 

"Here."

Tenzin looked up as Asami handed him a card. "Call this number. Let her know everything you need to help Oogi. She'll make sure it gets here by tomorrow."

Tenzin took the card. "Thank you, Ms. Sato."

"Please, just call me Asami."

Tenzin nodded in response. 

"She's not as bad as you think she is."

Asami scoffed. "You're the third person to tell me that today. Why do you all keep coming up with excuses for her?"

Tenzin sighed. "I think of her as my daughter."

Asami looked at Tenzin, curious. 

"Her parents passed away when she was very young. She's from the South. I don't know how but she ended up on a boat that took her straight to Republic City."

Asami was about to turn and walk away.

"Your mother was the one that found her."

"W-what?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Tenzin chuckled. "She was trying to steal some food from one of the carts at the zoo." She paused. "Your mother used to run this place, you know."

Asami knew. And she always wondered why her father didn't want her anywhere near this place. 

"When she found out about Korra's situation, she couldn't let her go." He paused. "Your father wasn't too keen on the idea. He refused to let her bring Korra home. So, we all offered to help and took care of Korra." Tenzin chuckled. "She was quite the little rascal as a kid. We often joked about how looking after Korra was like looking after another animal at the zoo."

Asami stood there silently. 

"I only tell you this because I fear your father never will. And I know for a fact Korra never would." He paused. "I have a feeling you two would get along, if you both gave each other a chance."

Before Asami could answer, her phone went off. She looked down at her caller ID and saw her father's name.

"I have to get going. I'll be back tomorrow."

Tenzin nodded as Asami turned to leave.

"Asami?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Tenzin said as he nodded toward Oogi. 


	5. Republic City Zoo III (T)

Asami made it home just before midnight. Her father hated when she came back so late, but at this point she didn't care.

She rubbed her temples as she waited for the water to boil. She prepared two cups of jasmine tea and went straight to her father's office. 

She opened the door and couldn't help but smile when she found him buried in a pile of books. 

He was harmless. 

Asami greeted Hiroshi with a kiss on the forehead. He thanked her for the tea.

"Are you alright, Asami?"

Asami stayed quiet. She had had intentions of coming in here and asking her father about the zoo, about the tiger...but there's no way any of that could have been true. She immediately felt guilty for almost believing strangers. For almost choosing them over her own family. 

"How was your day at the zoo?"

She looked up. "It was...interesting."

Hiroshi smiled. "So, what ideas does my little genius have for trying to save the zoo?"

Asami set down her cup of tea and sighed. "I don't think we can."

Hiroshi's eyebrows flared.

"It's just...too much of a mess. I think it's best if we just shut it down."

"If that's how you really feel..."

"I mean, they all seem like such nice people. And they take care of the animals so well...but, I think it would be better for us to just cut our losses."

"Hm."

Asami looked up and found her father smiling. 

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're thinking like a great CEO, that's all."

Asami smiled. 

"I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

Hiroshi nodded.

"I'm going to give them a week to relocate all the animals."

She kissed her father goodnight and left his office. 

* * *

Tenzin had almost fallen asleep next to Oogi when he heard someone behind him.

"How are you holding up?"

Tenzin turned around and smiled at Korra, who took a seat next to him.

"Better. I spoke to Asami."

Korra growled.

"Spitting image of her mother." He said, smiling.

Korra winced.

"She's not as cruel as you think she is." Tenzin said.

"She's shutting us down."

"I think that was said in a moment of anger." He paused. "We're getting a shipment of medication tomorrow. With it, Oogi has a chance of surviving."

Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Asami." He answered, before she could ask.

Korra's eyebrows flared.

"Oh, don't look so surprised."

"You really think she'll help?"

Tenzin nodded slowly. "I think she's confused. There's a lot her father has kept from her. But, I think she'll do the right thing."

Korra stayed quiet.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you were a little nicer to her."

Korra grumbled in response.

Before Tenzin could say anything else, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Opal? What's wrong?"

"Asami called."

"And?"

"We have a week to relocate the animals."

Tenzin's smile fell. Korra scowled.

"Different, huh?"

"I don't understand..."

Korra waved him off. "Whatever. Let's go, Opal. We've got serious work to do."

* * *

 

Asami had a routine before she went to bed. A long routine that involved a bath, creams, moisturizer and classical music. 

A routine that she had done about three times now...and she still couldn't get herself to sleep. She sighed in frustration as she got out of bed.

She slipped into shorts and a sports bra, grabbed her trainers and made her way to the gym. 

On her way, Asami noticed the light in her dad's office was still on.

She frowned but chuckled to herself. Her father could be so forgetful sometimes. 

As she got closer, she heard her father's voice. 

"It worked!"

Asami frowned.

"She's agreed to shut down the zoo."

There was a pause.

"She doesn't know about that." Another pause. "No, she doesn't need to know."

Asami felt her heart sink. 

She heard her father hang up and walk toward the door. 

"Dad."

Hiroshi jumped when he saw her.

"A-Asami. What are you doing?"

"I was on my way for a run. Couldn't sleep."

"Everything okay?"

"Funny, I feel like I should be asking you the same question."

Hiroshi chuckled nervously. 

"Yes, everything's fine."

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one important. I was just informing the company about your decision."

"At 1 in the morning?"

"Preparations need to be made."

"Dad."

"Yes, dear?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, dear." He looked at his watch. "I should get to bed."

"Dad." She paused. "It's true, isn't it?"

He turned to face her.

"The tiger?"

His eyes widened. "How dare you believe that story!"

"I didn't! I don't know if I do!"

"You would choose them over me?! You would trust  _them_?"

"You're giving me reason not to trust you!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Dad, just...calm down. Please. I'm giving you a chance. Talk to me." 

"No. This conversation is over. And the decision is final. The zoo will shut down. We don't need to talk about it anymore."

"What do you have against this place so much?!"

Hiroshi winced at his daughter's tone.

"Asami, I don't need to remind you about your mother's death." 

"No, you don't. But the zoo was hers...wouldn't you want to keep it in her memory?"

Hiroshi cursed. "In memory of her death?! That zoo was the reason your mother died in the first place!"

"What?"

"You were too young to remember the details." He paused. "The night the zoo caught fire, I had taken your mother out for dinner. It was our anniversary. She got a call and left without explaining anything. I ran after her. The zoo was in flames. Your mother...loved that zoo very much. To the point where it was almost selfish. She ran in. She wanted to save the animals. By the time we got to her, it was too late."

"Dad..." Asami's voice started to break. "Mom was a hero. If you close the zoo..."

"Your mother was no hero! She was selfish! She was a traitor! She chose  _them_ over us!"

Asami stayed quiet. "Is that why you hate it so much?"

"Of course." Hiroshi said, his voice wavering. "It took your mother away from us."

"I've changed my mind."

Hiroshi looked up, confused. 

"I want the zoo to stay open. In mom's honor."

"No."

"But, dad -"

"I said, no."

"This is  _my_ decision."

Hiroshi snorted. "The zoo was never in your control. This was a test. To see whether or not you could do the right thing." He passed. "I'm afraid you failed. And I'm afraid you are no longer fit to be my successor."

"What..." 

"Goodnight, Asami."

"You can't do this!"

Hiroshi turned away from her.

"You-you're a monster!"

Asami's head whipped to the side. Her hand went up to her cheek to calm the stinging. Tears streamed down her cheek.

"Know your place, Asami. Goodnight."

* * *

 

Korra sat at her laptop. She heard the door open behind her.

"Alright, Ope, I think I've found a zoo that'll take most of our animals."

Korra turned around when Opal didn't respond. Her smile disappeared.

Asami stood by the door, arms wrapped around her body, shivering.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Opal walked in and almost dropped her tea.

"Asami?"

"Hey."

"Sorry, you just look so different without the fancy clothes and the make up..."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Korra asked, through gritted teeth. 

"We need to talk."

Korra stood up and shut her laptop.

"I have no interest in talking to you."

"Korra -"

Korra raised her arm to silence Asami and walked out.

Asami turned to Opal.

"Are you okay?"

Asami shook her head. She told herself she wasn't going to cry, but couldn't stop herself when the tears fell down her face.

Opal stepped in, her hand reaching out for Asami's shoulder.

"Asami, what's wrong?"

Before Asami could open her mouth to speak, a loud, wailing siren interrupted. 

 


	6. Republic City Zoo IV (T)

Asami and Opal jumped at the sound of the siren. They rushed outside and bumped into Korra.

"Korra! What's happening?"

"There's a fire!"

"What?!"

"Opal, take Asami and get out of here! Find everyone and make sure they're safe!"

"Where are you going?!"

"To put out the fire!"

"Korra, that's insane!"

"We can't wait for the firefighters to get here. No one's dying on my watch! NOW GO!"

Korra ran off.

"You're not going to just let her go, are you?"

"Trying to stop her would be a waste of time. Come on, we need to find everyone else!"

Opal and Asami rounded everyone up near the entrance of the zoo.

"What's going on?!"

"Where's Korra?"

"Someone call 911!"

There was a huge explosion.

"Korra!" Tenzin yelled and almost ran after her. Mako grabbed him.

"Don't. You have a family. I'll go get her."

Before Mako could run in, Korra came out of a huge smoke cloud, coughing. 

Mako rushed up to her.

"What happened?!"

"I managed to put out the fire, but three more started."

"How?"

Korra coughed. "I - I don't know. There were explosions." She looked at Mako. "We need to stop those fires." 

He nodded. "Bolin, let's go!"

Opal stopped Bolin and gave him a hug. "Be careful, please."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and the three of them ran off. 

Asami looked around frantically. "We have to help!" 

"The fire fighters are on their way."

Korra shielded her eyes from the smoke as she made her way to the fire. The animals were freaking out in their cages. She tried her best to calm them down. She found the fire. She grabbed a hose and ran toward the fire, trying to put it out. An explosion sent her flying back into the bars. 

Bolin quickly put out the fire before it threatened to eliminate the red panda exhibition. Something jumped on his head and he yelled. He calmed down when he saw Pabu on his neck. 

"Come on, little buddy, let's get out of here."

Mako grabbed a bucket and started to put out the fire when something hit his head. He fell to the floor. He turned on his back and saw someone standing above him. They raised a metal bar over their head and swung straight at Mako's face. He covered his face and screamed as the metal shattered his bones. He tried to stay conscious but felt him slipping. He heard footsteps in the distance. 

Korra cursed as she forced herself to get up. She put out the fire in a matter of minutes. Her lungs couldn't take this anymore. She made her way back to the entrance. 

She saw something in the shadows. She squinted and made her way toward the lurking creature. 

Asami could hear sirens in the distance. But she was worried. Korra, Mako and Bolin had been in there for a really long time. And that's when she heard it. A loud growl. Of pain. And fear.

"Naga!"

Opal turned around but was too late. Before she could stop Asami, she ran in. 

Bolin struggled as he dragged Mako. He looked up as he saw a shadow running toward him.

"Korra!"

"Bolin! What happened?"

Bolin coughed in response.

"Let's get out of here."

Korra looped Mako's other arm around his neck and they ran to the entrance. They made it just in time. They collapsed, coughing. Opal, Tenzin and Kya rushed to them.

"What happened?"

"Someone attacked Mako! He got away before I could do anything."

The sirens were getting closer.

"We should be fine, we put out all the fires."

"Korra."

Korra looked up and was met by Opal's worried face.

"Asami..."

"Where is she?"

"She went in -"

"SHE WHAT?!"

"She heard Naga cry and ran in before I could stop her."

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

Korra jumped up and ran in. She made her way to Naga's exhibit. The smoke was thick, but Korra didn't need her eyesight to find her way. When she finally got there, she saw Naga huddled around something. 

Korra's eyes widened in panic as she realized it was Asami. Fire was creeping toward them by the second. Korra grabbed a nearby bucket and jumped into Naga's exhibit. She ran straight for the water and started throwing bucketfuls at the fire. She couldn't put it out completely. It was too much. 

Naga roared as Korra approached her. She pet her, trying to calm her down.

"Come on girl, we're getting out of here. She picked up Asami and slowly tried to lead a very scared Naga out of her exhibit through the back. They had only made it a couple of steps before the fire roared behind them. 

The heat was too much. Korra could feel herself slipping. She fell to her knees and felt something wet nudge her. She looked up and saw Naga. Korra closed her eyes and frowned. She forced herself to get up and kept going. 

Naga stayed behind her, providing support and pushing Korra forward. 

Korra saw the main entrance. It was only about a hundred feet away. But her body couldn't take anymore. She collapsed. Naga tried to nudge her, but it was useless.

Opal jumped up as the fire fighters arrived.

"We need medical attention over here!"

And that's when she heard Naga roar. Followed by a few panicked yells from the firefighters.

"Bolin! They're close! Come on!"

They ran in and found Naga standing in front of Korra and Asami's bodies. 

Opal rushed to Naga and pet her gently on the head. "It's okay Naga, they're here to help."

* * *

 

Korra woke up to a blinding white light. She immediately started coughing. Her throat felt dry as sandpaper. Her lungs felt heavy. She tried to sit up but gave up when it was too painful. 

She looked around the room and found another bed in the room. Her eyes took some time to focus. 

"Asami!"

She tried to get up.

Opal and Bolin jumped up in the hallway when they heard a huge crash inside the room.

They found Korra on the floor. 

They rushed to help her up. 

"Korra! You're awake!"

"W-what happened?"

"The fire fighters came just in time. They put out the fire. All the animals are safe. Lin and Kya stayed behind."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Mako broke his arm in three places, but he's awake and he's fine." Bolin paused. "We were waiting on you and Asami. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Korra said. 

Opal followed her gaze. 

Asami lay still on the bed.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Before she could say anything, Hiroshi burst into the room.

"Asami!" He cried, tears falling from his eyes. He turned and hissed at Korra. "This is all your fault!"


	7. Republic City Zoo V (T)

Asami slowly opens her eyes and lets out a groan. She stops. It hurts. Her chest hurts. Her head hurts. Everything hurts. She tries to open her eyes but the light hurts. 

She turns her head slowly. She can hear loud noises. People. People screaming. She tries to focus. 

_Dad?_

Her eyes shoot open and she turns her head slowly. Her father has his hands wrapped around Korra's throat. Opal is trying to pull him off.

"Stop." Her voice barely comes out as a croak. 

She tries to clear her throat and tries again. No luck.

"Stop!" Her hand goes up to her throat. It felt as though she had just thrown up little shards of glass.

The room falls silent. Hiroshi throws Korra to the ground as he runs over to Asami. 

Opal rushes to help Korra. 

"Asami! Thank the Spirits! You're alright!"

"What. Happened." She can still barely talk. 

Korra walks up to her with a warm glass of water. Asami nods as a thank you.

Korra turns to Opal and tells her to go get the nurse. Hiroshi stops her.

"No! We're getting out of here."

Korra blocks the door. "With all due respect, Mr. Sato, Asami's not leaving until she's looked at by a doctor."

Hiroshi steps in. "You endanger my daughter's life and now you have nerve to stand here and tell me I can't take her home?"

Hiroshi moves to grab her again but Asami stops him again.

"Enough!"

Just then, Mako comes into the room.

"Uh, did I interrupt something?" He asked. 

"No. How are you feeling?" Asami answered.

"All good, thanks to Korra." Mako smiled. Korra smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Mako asked. 

"Everything hurts." Asami answered.

"Opal? Nurse." 

Opal nodded and left the room. 

"What's up?"

Mako pulled out a small device.

"What's that?" 

"Bolin found it at the zoo. Looks like some kind of detonator. The guy that attacked me must have dropped it." 

Hiroshi's eyes widened.

Korra frowned as she studied Asami and Hiroshi.

"Here, let me take a look at that." Asami said. She tried to sit up but struggled. Korra helped. 

Asami was surprised. Korra was being surprisingly nice to her. 

Before Asami could take the detonator from Mako, Hiroshi stepped in and grabbed it. "Oh, it's fine, honey. You don't need to trouble yourself with this now. We'll have it looked at later."

Korra frowned. 

"Actually, sir, the police are coming in now. They'll want to look at that." 

"Dad, I'm fine. Let me take a look at it."

Before Hiroshi could reply, Korra attacked. 

Mako tried to hold her back but couldn't with his arm.

"Korra! Stop! What are you doing?!"

"It was him! You started the fire!"

Opal ran in with a nurse and pulled Korra off. 

"Ridiculous!"

"Then why won't you let Asami see it?" She paused. "Afraid she'll recognize the Future Industries Logo design?"

Asami's eyes widened.

"I don't have to deal with this." Hiroshi turned to leave.

"Dad."

Hiroshi stopped and turned to face Asami. 

"Let me see it."

Hiroshi stayed quiet. He stood still as Korra yanked it out of his hand and gave it to Asami. 

Asami took a look at it for a second before she put it down. She looked up, tears welling in her eyes. 

"Can everyone please give my dad and I a minute?" Her voice almost broke. 

Everyone shuffled out of the room awkwardly.

"Korra, you stay."

Korra's eyes widened. 

"Please."

Korra nodded. 

"Did you start the fire?"

"Asami, sweetie, you wouldn't believe these...these animals over your own fa -"

"Dad." She interrupted. "Did you start the fire?"

Hiroshi stayed quiet. 

A tear fell down her cheek. 

"Asami, I -"

"How could you?" She paused. "You could have killed all those animals. All these people. You could have killed me!"

"I didn't know you were going to be there!"

"Like that makes it any better!"

"Asami -"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it."

"I...I would have lost money shutting the zoo down. With the fire...my insurance company."

Asami slapped him. "You disgust me."

"Asami, please!"

He took a step toward her but Korra stood in front of him.

"Get out."

Hiroshi tried to push her out of the way. 

"I'm not leaving until -"

"Get out." Asami said it this time. "I never want to see you again."

"Opal, Mako."

They came running in. "Mr. Sato just confessed. Take him outside. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

They both nodded. 

Korra turned to Asami slowly.

"Look, I'm sorry -"

"Save it." Asami spat. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No!" 

Asami looked up. Korra's voice was full of emotion.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. And I know I was an asshole. And I'm sorry. There was a lot I didn't know and even then I should have given you a chance." Korra paused. "It was the least I could do. Especially when your mother showed me that same kindness when I was a kid."

Asami stayed quiet. 

"I'm sorry for the way all of this turned out. I love this zoo. And it was my home. But none of it was worth you finding out about everything the way you did."

Asami looked up at Korra. "Why didn't you try to tell me?"

"What?"

"Before. Why didn't you want to tell me about my father?"

"Because...I didn't want to hurt you. I mean...there was no point. I figured if you were willing to help us then that's all that mattered."

Asami stayed quiet.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Korra scoffed. "For what? For saving Naga. You risked your life for her Asami." Korra put her hand over Asami's. "And that's something I'll never forget."

Asami looked at Korra's hand and then looked up at Korra. Korra immediately blushed and pulled her hand away, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. She could feel Asami looking at her. 

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"I, uh, I'd like to start over. You know. Tenzin said." Korra cursed. "Tenzin said he thinks we'd really get along, you know? So maybe, um -"

Before Korra could continue, the cops came into the room.

"Ms. Sato? We have a few questions."

Korra was escorted out of the room.

"Well, uh, I guess this is goodbye?"

Asami nodded. 

"Thanks again." She paused awkwardly. "And, uh, good luck. With everything."

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Korra stepped off the plane. She had been gone from Republic City for three years. After the fire that happened, she needed to leave. She had spent her whole life at the zoo. Depending on people. She needed to be on her own for a little while. She didn't plan on being gone for so long.

She spent some time in the Southern Water Tribe. And then she traveled the world. Her friends had all written her letters. She tried to write back when she could, but rarely got the chance to.

 She was excited to see everyone again. 

Pema and Tenzin were hosting a dinner for her return tonight. 

* * *

 

Bolin was running around the house like a crazy person. Opal chuckled. 

"Bo, calm down."

"How can you tell me to calm down?! Korra's coming! Do you think she'll still like me?"

Opal chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Of course, you goof."

Pema came into the dining room and set the final touches on the table.

"Alright, Korra will be here any sec -"

The doorbell cut her off.

"Korra!" All four kids screamed and ran for the door. 

Korra was greeted by a giant hug. She laughed and hugged all the kids.

"We missed you so much, Korra!"

"I missed you so much, too."

She hugged Tenzin. "It's good to see you."

Tenzin smiled. "It's good to see you too."

She walked in and gave Pema a hug. Bolin tackled her. Korra froze when she saw Opal.

"Is that a ...?"

Opal smiled and nodded as her hand went to her stomach. "No way! That's amazing!" And just then she realized the wedding bands around her and Bolin's fingers. 

"Congratulations! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there."

They both smiled understandingly. Mako emerged from the corner. 

"Hey Korra."

"Hey Mako."

When they pulled away, Korra froze. There was one more person standing in the corner.

"Asami?"

"Hey, Korra."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Asami ignored her question and pulled Korra in for a hug. Korra's body tensed up and relaxed into the hug.

They pulled away and everyone sat down for dinner. Korra told tales from her adventures around the world. She kept trying to ask what everyone had been up to, but they kept evading the question. 

After dinner, Korra went out to the front porch. She heard the door open. Korra turned and saw Asami.

"I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold."

Korra smiled. "You're so sweet."

They stood together in a comfortable silence. 

"So."

"So."

"Any plans now that you're back?"

Korra shook her head. "Not yet. Just taking it day by day, I guess."

Asami smiled. She ran inside and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"We." Asami corrected as she grabbed Korra's hand.

"Asami - we can't just leave -"

"It's okay! We'll be back soon. Come on! I want to show you something."

Korra had no time to protest as Asami pulled her into her car. They drove in silence. 

Asami stopped the car in the middle of the street. 

"Where are we?"

Asami pulled out a blindfold and dangled it in front of Korra.

Korra blushed. "Uh, Asami?"

"It's a surprise!"

Korra frowned. "Come on!" Asami bit her lip. 

Korra cursed inside her head and looked away. She couldn't say no to that. 

"Oh, alright."

Asami leaned in and tied the blindfold around Korra's eyes. 

Korra was thankful for the darkness and hoped Asami couldn't see how red her cheeks were. Or feel the heat coming off of them. Asami's smell was intoxicating. 

Korra frowned as she pulled away. Then she felt herself being pulled out of the car. They walked for a few minutes before suddenly stopping.

"Ok, ready?"

"Yup."

Asami took off the blindfold. 

Korra's smile disappeared. She went into shock and didn't move.

"As-Asami. What is this?"

In front of her stood Republic City Zoo. Rebuilt and looking better than ever.

"Future Industries' latest project. It opens officially tomorrow. You're invited. Oh, and by the way, you're kind of giving a speech...so try to look nice."

Korra shook her head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. What?"

Asami chuckled. "After my father was arrested, the police launched an investigation and arrested almost every member on the board. Turns out this wasn't the only case of fraud they were guilty for. As my dad's only heir, I inherited the company. I spent the past three years restructuring the company and restoring it to what it used to be. Something my mother would be proud of." She paused. "It took me a year to get back on my feet. I sought out Tenzin and the gang." She paused. Korra could have sworn she saw her blush. "Originally I came looking for you, but Tenzin had told me you left and he wasn't sure when and if you were coming back. I told him about my plans to restore the zoo. We've been working on it ever since."

"And the animals...?" Korra was still dumbfounded. Asami couldn't help but laugh.

"Took me a few months, but we finally tracked them all down."

"Even Naga?"

Asami nodded.

Korra pointed inside.

Asami nodded.

Korra took off running. Asami laughed and followed Korra. Korra jumped into the exhibit and tackled Naga. 

Asami let them have their reunion before joining them. Naga greeted her.

Asami felt herself being picked up and squeezed into a powerful bear hug. 

"Asami! You're amazing! Thank you!"

Before Asami could answer, she felt a pair of warm lips pressed up against hers.

Her body froze. And then Korra's body froze. She pulled away, her eyes wide in horror.

"I'm so sorry -"

Korra was cut off as Asami stepped in and kissed her again. Korra melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Asami and bringing her closer to her. 

When they pulled away, Korra leaned her forehead on Asami's. 

"Took you long enough."

Korra laughed. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Only three years." Asami smiled. 


	8. War (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU. The Water Tribe is at war with the Fire Nation. To save both their nations and their dying fathers, Korra and Asami agree to mate to peacefully join both kingdoms and end the war.

Korra enters her father's tent. A doctor examines his body.

"How's he doing?" She asked. 

"Not better than he was yesterday, General."

Korra growls at the news.

"I'm afraid the war isn't making it any better."

Korra turns to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To end this."

* * *

 

Asami sits by her father's side and reads out loud.

There's a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?"

"Opal."

"Come in."

Opal walks in and sets a tray next to Asami.

"You need to eat, Princess."

Asami looks away. 

"You should also get some sleep."

"I can't leave him, Opal."

"He's not going anywhere, Asami."

"If news gets out that my father's sick, those scum might come and assassinate him."

"And how do you intend to protect him when your body collapses from exhaustion?"

Asami sighs in response.

"Go. Just for tonight. We'll increase security, don't worry."

"I want all the guards stationed in front of his room."

Opal nods as Asami leans in and kisses Hiroshi on his forehead.

She turns and hugs Opal.

"Thank you."

* * *

Korra packs a bag and saddles Naga up.

"Going somewhere?"

Korra turns and finds Mako and Bolin.

"To the Royal Palace."

"Are you insane?" Mako asks.

"Yeah, not without us!" Bolin adds.

"Yes, without you."

"Korra -"

"Don't try and stop me. Don't you dare tell my father, either."

"You plan on taking out an entire army alone?"

"Yup."

"Really? Care to share how?"

"As your commanding officer, you're in no position to ask me any questions." She hops on Naga. "Gentlemen, goodnight."

Mako takes a step to run after her but Bolin stops him.

"Bro, you heard her. That is one alpha you do not get in the way of."

Mako growls.

* * *

Asami finishes getting ready for bed and crawls under the covers. She almost falls asleep immediately. 

She closes her eyes and that's when she hears something. She waits but doesn't hear the noise again. She falls asleep.

Hours later, she wakes up to a banging on her door. She jumps out of bed as a guard storms into her room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Princess, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we've caught a prisoner."

Asami claps slowly.

"And you're telling me this way?"

"Because...she's Chief Tonraq's daughter. And she was outside your room."

Asami's eyebrows flare in surprise.

* * *

Asami follows the guard down to the prison chambers. 

The door opens and she finds the captain of the guard mercilessly beating someone. 

The girl, tanned with short hair, looks up and spits at the captain. He responds with a backhand.

"Enough!"

The captain looks up and bows immediately when he sees Asami.

"Princess."

"I'll take it from here."

The guards nod and leave the room.

"We'll be right outside."

Korra sits up and grins. The left side of her face is swollen. Blood trickles down her cheek.

"Didn't think it would be this hard to talk to you."

"Talk to me? That's a nice way of putting it."

Korra spits out more blood.

"Thank you." Asami said.

"What?"

"You just turned the war in our favor. I'm sure the chief will do anything to have his daughter back."

Korra scoffed.

"Listen, I'm going to try and be nice for as long as I can. You're not keeping me hostage."

"No?"

"No, you're going to take me as your mate."

Asami burst out into laughter.

"I think they might have hit you a little too hard."

"I'm serious."

"And do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for your tricks?"

"It's not a trick!"

"Oh, so you're telling me that you came sneaking around my room in the middle of the night  _not_ to assassinate me but to  _propose_ to me?"

"Ok, when you say it like that, I realize it sounds ridiculous."

Asami gets up and walks to the door.

"Asami! Wait!"

Asami raises her eyebrow at Korra.

"Princess, or whatever. Listen, I know your father's dying -"

"Don't!"

"I'm sorry. I know he's sick, mine is too -"

"You knew my father was sick this whole time and you didn't attack? Why?"

"Because we're not savages. We won't attack someone who can't defend himself."

Asami scoffs.

"I've seen some of the bodies of the warriors that have come back. If that isn't savage then I don't know what is."

"You must not have seen the bodies on our end, either." She paused. "Look, this is exactly my point. This war has been brutal. And has been going on for too long. I don't even know what we're fighting for anymore, to be honest. But I know that my father is too proud and too stubborn to surrender. And something tells me your father is the same. The only way to end this war peacefully is through a union."

"What makes you think this union is going to be a peaceful one?"

Korra scoffs. "Oh, I know it won't. Look, you're not my first choice either, okay?"

"Then why put yourself through the hell?"

"Because I owe it to my people!" Korra yelled. "Just like you owe it to yours."

Asami looks at Korra.

"Please. Help me save our people."

"Why come to me? Why not just go to my father?"

"The only way they'll both agree is if it comes from the both of us. We need to show them we both want this. And we're both willing to lead both nations equally."

"And how can I be sure that you have the Fire Nation's interests at heart?"

"I told you. We're not savages. The Fire Nation are people too. My only interest is to end this war."

Asami walks over to Korra and kneels to face her. She studies her closely. 

"Fine."

"Great, now would you let me out of these -"

Korra's eyes widen as Asami's hand shoots out and grabs her crotch.

"But I swear if you try anything I'll be the first to cut your dick off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Korra pauses. "Also, don't ever do that again."

Asami smiles as she stands. "Well, you better get used to it. I'm sure our fathers will expect a few heirs down the line."

Korra froze.

"Guards, release the prisoner and get her cleaned up."

Korra cursed under her breath.

"What did I just do?"

 

 


	9. War II (M)

Korra was shoved into a room. They had bathed her, but no one cared to attend to her wounds. The left side of her face was about the same size as a watermelon. 

"Can we at least get rid of these cuffs?" 

The guards ignored her and closed the door.

"Asami, seriously -"

"I'm not Asami." 

"Oh, um, hello?"

"Name's Opal. Princess Asami's most trusted advisor and best friend."

Opal circled Korra.

"Nice to meet you, Opal -"

Opal pulled out a knife and held it to Korra's neck.

"I swear if you do anything to hurt Asami or Hiroshi I will gut you."

"Okay, you're all an extremely violent lot. I'm not going to hurt Asami. Or anyone from the Fire Nation. That's not why I'm here."

Opal didn't seem convinced. 

The door opened and Korra turned around. 

"What's going on here?" Asami asked. 

"Oh, nothing. Just your casual 'if you hurt her, I'll kill you" maid of honor speech."

"Ha ha."

Opal lowered the knife.

"Asami, cuffs?"

Asami raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. I'm not going to call you princess every time."

"You must be hungry."

"Fine, then you call me General - wait what?"

"Food."

"Food sounds great."

Asami nodded in response.

"So...we're doing this?"

Asami nodded again. 

"Great. We should tell our fathers tonight."

"Korra -"

"Tomorrow morning. That's as long as I'm willing to wait. The sooner we end this war, the better."

Asami thought about it for a second. "You're right."

"Asami, you seem hesitant. You don't have to do this."

"I know, Opal."

"Yeah, Opal. Stop being a terrible maid of honor."

"Do you think your father will agree?" Opal asked. 

Asami nodded. "My father always...disliked...Korra. But my mother was always quite fond of her. He would say yes to honor her."

"Wait, why? I was always so nice to your dad! Both my parents liked you..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A beautiful young woman entered the room, carrying a tray of food. She set the tray in front of Korra. She bowed in front of her before she left. Korra groaned and shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the tent forming in her pants. 

Korra was eyeing her hungrily. She seemed to notice Korra too, as she bent over in front of her and started to serve her food. 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Asami stormed out of the room. Opal followed her out. 

Korra stood behind the young woman. Her hands went to her hips and she pressed up against her. The woman moaned in pleasure as she felt Korra's member pushing into her. 

Korra started to grind her hips. The woman stood and pushed Korra back down onto the couch. She grabbed Korra's pants and pulled them down. Korra's cock sprung out from under her pants. The woman wasted no time as she wrapped her lips around Korra. Her head started bobbing and Korra arched into her mouth. 

The door flew in and Opal burst into the room. That didn't seem to stop the woman, however.

"Listen up, you mutt. Asami's going to let this slide. Get it out of your fucking system before you mate. And when you do mate, I swear if you so much look at another woman -"

"Let me guess, you'll cut my dick off?"

"And rape you with it in the ass."

The thought of it made Korra go soft immediately. The woman moaned in protest but kept going, hoping to bring her cock back to its previous hardness."

"You're disgusting."

"I have needs."

"And Asami has feelings!"

"Look -"

"No, you look. It's bad enough she's mating you to save her nation. She's giving up her chance at love, so the least you can fucking do is treat her with respect."

Korra sighed and pulled the woman off of her. She pulled up her pants.

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"Who fucked her up?"

"General Iroh the second. They fell in love. Their mating ceremony was arranged. The night before she caught him fucking three Omegas."

Korra slapped her knee and laughed. "At once?" She stopped. "Sorry."

"Worst part is she still has to work with the bastard."

"Wait, wait. General Iroh? Tall pretty boy?"

Opal nodded slowly.

"Well, she'll be happy to know that after today's battle he won't be able to do much to an Omega." Korra paused as Opal gave her a questioning look. "Circumcision gone wrong, let's say."

"You. Are. Disgusting."

"Hey! It wasn't intentional. It was me or him. You're lucky I didn't kill the bastard. Although in light of recent events..."

Opal didn't look amused.

"Where's Asami?"

"In her room. She said she would meet you tomorrow morning."

"Right. Thank you. Well, goodnight."

Korra walked out of the room.

* * *

Asami woke up and pulled the knife from under her pillow.

"Don't move." She hissed.

The body on top of her froze. She turned the lamp on beside her. 

"Spirits, Korra! What the hell!"

"You what the hell! You are not sleeping with that thing once we're mated."

"What are you doing here?"

Korra reached out and took the knife from Asami's hand. Her hand went to Asami's cheek and she leaned in slowly. She pressed her lips against Asami's. Asami didn't respond at first, but Korra smirked when she felt her kissing her back. She adjusted herself so she was on top and kissed Asami harder.

They both pulled away to catch their breath.

"How'd you get your cuffs off?"

Korra responded with a kiss.

"And I see you found some water to heal that face of yours."

"Shut up."

Korra moved down, kissing Asami's neck. Asami felt the heat rise in her body immediately. 

"Korra..."

"I. Said. Shut. Up." She said, in between kisses. 

She grabbed Asami's nightgown and slid it off. For a second, Korra almost forgot how to breathe. 

"You're beautiful."

Asami snorted. "Cheesy."

Korra ignored her and unhooked her bra. Her lips latched on to Asami's nipple. Asami's back arched off the mattress. She grabbed a fistful of Korra's hair. Korra moved down, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach.

Her hand reached out to Asami's panties. In one sudden movement, Asami had flipped them over. Before Korra could protest, Asami started to grind her hips into Korra. Korra's head fell back and she groaned. Her hands reached out for Asami's breasts. Asami leaned in and latched onto Korra's neck. Korra's hands moved down to Asami's hips.

Asami ripped Korra's shirt off.

"Hey, I liked that shirt."

Asami smirked as she went for her pants next. Korra cursed as Asami gripped her cock, pumping her slowly. Her lips hovered over it, teasing. Korra's hands gripped the bed sheet.

"I showered. I promise."

Asami leaned in.

"Fuck!"

Asami's lips were warm. And she was relentless.

"As-Asami. If you don't stop I'm going to -"

It took everything Korra had not to come right there and then. She had to regain control of the situation. She pulled Asami up and leaned in to kiss her. They both fought for dominance. Korra growled and pinned Asami down. She ripped her panties off.

Asami's hands went straight to Korra's hair as Korra worked her with her tongue. After a few minutes, Asami couldn't take it anymore.

"Korra." Asami said through gritted teeth. 

Korra didn't need another hint. She placed the head of her cock at Asami's entrance.

"Go slow. Please."

Korra's eyes widened as she realized that this was Asami's first time. She leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on Asami's lips.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

Asami nodded slowly. 

Korra was as gentle as she could be. She studied Asami's face for a reaction. She stopped half way through, giving Asami time to adjust. Asami's hips shot off the bed and her and Korra both yelled as they were joined. 

Korra's body was trembling. She didn't want to move in case Asami was in pain. She leaned in and kissed Asami on the forehead. Asami nodded when she pulled away. 

Korra started to move slowly. Asami winced in pain, but her expression started to relax. Korra was losing control and started to move faster. Asami's nails dug into Korra's shoulders. 

Asami was so tight. Korra knew she wasn't going to last much longer. But she refused to come until Asami did. She leaned in, her lips right next to Asami's ear. Asami shuddered as she felt Korra's hot breath on her ear. Her hips came off the mattress to meet Korra every time. 

Korra felt the burn in her lower belly. She knew Asami was close. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra and pulled her closer in. Asami's moans grew louder by the second. 

"Korra..."

Korra increased her speed. In a matter of seconds, Asami's body shuddered underneath Korra. It didn't take Korra long to follow. She came inside of Asami. Korra leaned in and bit into Asami's neck. Asami bit back in response. 

Korra's hips kept pumping until there was nothing left. She pulled away and licked the mark on Asami's neck. She collapsed on top of Asami. She rolled over and pulled Asami into her. She reached out for the blanket and covered them both. 

She leaned in and kissed Asami's forehead. They were both exhausted and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. 

* * *

Asami woke up and snuggled into the source of warmness next to her. And then she froze. Her eyes shot open. She saw Korra sleeping next to her. And when she tried to move, she realized that Korra was still inside.

Asami jumped up. Korra shifted in her sleep and frowned. 

"Korra."

Korra mumbled in response.

"Korra!"

"Okay, I'm up. I'm up. What?"

"What did we do last night?"

"Mated. Ended a war. Had incredible sex. Call it what you will."

"We should have waited!"

"No. We're mated to each other now."

Korra reached out and traced over the bite that marked Asami. She reached for the same mark on her own body.

"But..."

Korra leaned in and kissed Asami.

"Hey, look, I know we've got a lot of fucked up history. And I know I messed up last night. But I promise I will treat you with all the honor and respect you deserve. You have my word. We're going to save our people."

Asami nodded.

"You...you don't have any regrets, do you?"

Asami thought about it.  _Did she? Did they do this too fast? Should they have spoken to their fathers first? What if they had refused? They couldn't say no. And she couldn't lie, that really was incredible sex. This could work. If Korra keeps her word, it could work. She didn't love Korra. But she didn't hate her, either. Sure, they had history. Really, really fucked up history. But they were kids. And that was all in the past. Things could change. No. Either way, it didn't matter. This was for her people. They had to make this work._

She looked up at Korra, whose eyes were full of worry.

Asami leaned in and kissed Korra on the cheek.

"None at all." She got up. "Come on, get cleaned up. We should talk to our fathers soon."

 

 


	10. War III (T)

Korra stepped out of her bath and dried herself off. As she was getting dressed, there was a knock on her door. She had just finished wrapping her chest binding when Opal and Asami stormed in, followed by two guards.

"You know, I didn't really say come in."

Asami had a witty response ready, but it was lost on her tongue when she saw Korra half-naked. She didn't get to see much of her last night - it was dark and things were moving rather quickly. 

Two bodies with bags over their heads were thrown in front of Korra.

"We found these two snooping around the palace grounds. Do they belong to you?"

Korra removed the bags from their heads.

"Mako? Bolin? What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"See! I told you! She's nothing but a liar -"

"Korra, explain yourself."

Korra ignored both of them.

"What the hell are you two doing here? I told you to stay back." She paused. And then her eyes widened. "Is it dad? Is he okay? Did something happen?"

"Your mother's here. They kept asking about you. You were gone for three days, Korra. We were worried."

"Mom's here?"

Bolin nodded slowly. 

"Your dad asked for her." Mako said. 

Korra's head hung low. If her father wanted to see her mother, then that could only mean one thing. 

"We'll be going to see him today."

"We?" Bolin questioned.

"We as in the three of us, right?"

"No." Korra stepped up and took Asami's hand in hers. "We, as in my mate and I." She paused. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting dressed. I have a meeting with the Fire Lord. And for fuck's sake, untie them."

Opal looked at Asami, who nodded. The guards let them go. Bolin jumped up and extended his hand out to Opal.

"Hi, I'm Bolin!"

"Opal."

"Opal, see to it that our guests are shown a room and brought some food."

Korra bowed her head as a thank you. Asami turned to leave.

"Hold on."

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

Asami paused. "If I'm to be completely honest, no."

"Yet you're going along with this?"

Asami nodded. 

Korra sighed. 

"Look, Asami, this isn't going to work unless we trust each other -"

"It's going to work. Don't worry. Finish getting dressed, my father is expecting us."

* * *

Asami took a deep breath before knocking on her father's door. 

"Come in."

She turned to Korra. "You wait out here until I come get you, okay?"

"What? No. Asami -"

"I know. That's not how it's conventionally done, but let's face it, nothing about this is conventional, is it?"

Korra growled as Asami went into her father's room. She walked over to the bed and leaned in, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"Asami, my dear, how are you?"

"I'm well, father, how are you?"

He coughed in response. 

"You look so beautiful. A spitting image of your mother." He laughed. "It's funny. You look exactly as she did the day I went to her parents' house to ask for her hand."

Asami smiled awkwardly. "I know."

"When will you find yourself a mate, Asami?"

"Actually, dad, that's why I'm here."

His face lit up. "Really? Did you and General Iroh -"

"No. But, it is another General."

"Who?"

Before Asami could answer, Korra walked into the room.

"General Korra, of the Southern Water Tribe. Only daughter of Chief Tonraq and future leader of the Water Tribes."

Hiroshi growled and sat up. Korra knelt in front of him and placed down gifts.

"All from the Spirit World, your Highness."

"What is this mutt doing here! Guards! Guards!" Hiroshi coughed and Asami helped him sit back. 

She called off the guards.

"Asami, what is the meaning of this?"

"Father, Korra is my mate."

"What?!" He coughed again. "I would never allow it!"

"Father, it's too late. We're already mated. We will unite both of our great nations together and end this war. We will start a new prosperous era of peace."

"You what?!"

Korra stood up and went to Asami. 

Hiroshi eyed the both of them. Finally, he spoke. 

"Asami, it saddens me that you would go behind my back like this."

Asami's head hung low. Before she could try to apologize, Hiroshi chuckled. 

"You really do remind me of your mother." He paused. "You know, her parents rejected me. Me! The Heir Apparent. Could you believe it? But she went ahead and mated me anyway. No one could stop her from getting what she wanted. That was a lesson I learned in the years to come." He chuckled. 

Asami let out a deep breath.

"Father, I'm sorry -"

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"What?"

He nodded toward Korra. "Is this what you want?"

Asami nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Then who am I to stop you?" 

Asami smiled and leaned in, kissing Hiroshi on the head. "Thank you, Father."

He motioned at Korra to lean in.

"Have you told your father yet?" 

"We're on our way to tell him after this, your Highness."

Hiroshi laughed. "You better hope your mother's there to calm him down. Otherwise you won't live to see the light of day."

Korra smiled. "I'm counting on her."

"You take good care of my daughter, General."

"I swear it, your Highness."

"Good, because the second you even have thoughts of hurting her -"

"I know, I know. You'll kill me, or neuter me, or something equally as painful."

Hiroshi smiled. "Go. Tell your father. And invite your tribe to the palace. In a week's time, we shall hold a celebration dinner to end the war. And then your mating ceremony."

"As you wish, your Highness."

They both left. Korra turned to Asami.

"Well, that went -"

"A lot better than I expected. Let's hope it goes the same way with your father. From what I remember, he had quite the temper."

"What _do_ you remember. You haven't seen my father in over fifteen years."

"Like I said, quite the temper."

Korra scoffed. 

* * *

Korra entered her father's tent. Her mother ran to her and hugged her.

"Korra! It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, mom."

"Where have you been?" Tonraq asked. "Wait, let me guess - you've been scouting. You've figured out a way to bring those bastards down, haven't you?"

Korra chuckled nervously. Senna frowned. She leaned in and smelled her daughter.

"Korra?"

Tonraq sniffed the air around her.

"You've mated."

Korra cleared her throat awkwardly. 

"Sweetie, congratulations!" Senna hugged her daughter tightly.

Tonraq laughed. "Good thing you didn't bring that girl with you. That would have been awkward to explain."

"Girl? What girl?"

"Your father was insistent on you marrying this one girl -"

"Dad, seriously?"

"What? I want to see some pups before I go."

Korra's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Now, where's this girl of yours?"

"She's outside."

"Well, bring her in! Let me see my new daughter-in-law."

Asami was pushed into the tent by the guards outside. She was starting to regret coming here alone. What if this was a trap? She turned to leave when Senna recognized her.

"Asami?"

"Asami?" Tonraq asked. "Isn't that the name of Hiroshi's -"

A loud roar erupted from Tonraq.

"KORRA?!"

Korra fell to her knees, submitting to her father with a whimper.

"GUARDS! ARREST HER!"

The guards pounced on Asami, but this time, it was Korra's turn to roar. She stood in front of Asami, growling over her protectively.

"I will rip your throats out."

"Stand down, General."

Korra stayed where she was. A guard lunged for Asami. Before she could counter the attack, Korra stepped in and snapped his arm.

"Korra, I said  _stand down._ "

"Call off your guards. I want them outside of this tent."

Tonraq growled. 

"Now."

"Fine. All of you, out."

They marched outside the tent.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled. "No, were you even thinking?!"

"You know, that's a funny statement coming from you - were you thinking these past few years when you were too stubborn to stop this pointless war that's killed hundreds and has bound you to this bed for weeks?"

"Watch your tone with me."

"Enough!" Senna interrupted. 

"Senna -"

"I said enough, Tonraq."

Tonraq stayed quiet. Asami had always loved Senna. She had always admired her for her courage and strength. She must have been one hell of a woman to have raised Korra and mated Tonraq.

Senna walked over to Asami and took her hands in hers. "Asami, welcome to the family."

Asami bowed her head in response.

Senna turned to Tonraq. 

"I need a few minutes alone with Korra."

Senna nodded and led Asami outside.

"Mom -"

"Don't worry. If anyone so much as looks at her, I'll feed their eyes to Naga."

Korra smiled proudly.

She sat down next to her father.

"Look, dad, I'm sorry. I know I should have come to you first. But you would have never said yes."

"Exactly. Fire nation, Korra? Really?"

"Dad, she's not like that."

"You two have grown apart over the years, Korra. She's not the same girl you used to know."

"Believe me, I know that." She paused. "But they're also not the ruthless murderers we think they are, either. Dad, we can finally end this war in peace. No more fighting, no more loss, no more pain. This will be good for us. Both of us."

"You've thought this out?"

Korra nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well then, I trust your judgement."

Korra smiled.

"You haven't told her, have you?"

Korra shook her head quickly.

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

Korra nodded.

"Oh, and dad?"

"We're moving to the Palace, aren't we?"

Korra nodded.

"I hate you."

* * *

A week later, Korra found herself struggling to get ready for the ball. 

Her tribe had moved into the Palace. And Korra was grateful for it, too. Her father had been getting better. 

Him and Hiroshi had met a few times. All very brief and awkward encounters. 

Korra sat down and let out a huge sigh. One week from today, her and Asami would officially mate and inherit the Kingdom from their fathers. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Opal stepped in. She had been a lot nicer to Korra over the past few days. But she had also been watching her like a hawk.

"Asami sent me to see if you needed help. She said you might have some trouble -" Opal laughed. "Here, let me get that for you."

"You know, Bolin's really excited for the ball tonight."

Opal's eyes lit up.

"He is?"

"Yup. And I think you might have something to do with it."

Opal cleared her throat and blushed. "There, all done."

"Thank you."

Opal nodded and turned to leave. 

"Opal?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Dance with him tonight. Even if it's just once."

Opal smiled. 

* * *

Korra paced around the top of the stairs, waiting for Asami. She looked up and froze as she saw Asami come down, wearing a beautiful red gown. 

"Wow."

"Wow?" Asami raised an eyebrow.

Korra smiled her lop-sided grin. "You know I was never good with words."

Asami smiled. "Shall we?"

Korra reached out and stopped Asami. 

"Wait."

She pulled something out. It was a betrothal necklace. 

"I carved this for you." She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "I thought you might need something blue for the night."

Asami smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Korra."

Korra's hands shook as she put the necklace on Asami.

Asami leaned in and pressed a kiss to Korra's cheek.

"There, now you've got something red for the night."

 

 

 

 

 


	11. War IV (T)

Korra extended her arm and Asami linked her arm with Korra's. They waited for their names to be announced and went down the stairs. 

Tonraq was finally back up on his feet and stood proudly by Senna. Hiroshi was next to them, sitting on a wheel chair. They greeted both their parents. 

"There's a few people you two have to meet."

They followed Tonraq and Hiroshi around.

"Asami, Korra, you remember Master Tenzin of the Air Nomads."

Korra and Asami bowed respectfully. 

"You've both grown so much since the last time I've seen you."

"Are the kids here?" Korra asked.

"Korra!"

She turned around and was met by four pairs of arms.

"We missed you so much, Korra!"

Laughing, Korra put her arms around the children. "I've missed you so much, too!"

"Tenzin, Pema, it's a pleasure seeing you again." Asami said.

They went around and met some more people. When they finally had a free minute to themselves, Korra went to get them some drinks. She smiled as she saw Opal and Bolin dancing. 

She turned and thought of asking Asami to dance, but froze and growled at the sight she saw. 

A woman in green with long hair was standing a little too close to Asami. They were both laughing. Korra set the drinks down and marched over, still growling. 

She interrupted the conversation and stuck her hand out. 

"General Korra of the Southern Water Tribe. And you are?"

"Commander Kuvira of the Earth Nation." Kuvira paused and reached out, wiping Korra's face. "You had something on your face, General."

Korra growled again. 

"Asami, is that you?"

Korra looked up and saw two older women dressed in green.

"Su! Lin! It's so great to see you!"

She gave them both a hug. "This is General Korra, my -"

"Mate." Korra cut in. 

"The ceremony's next week." Asami added.

Su and Lin both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. "Lovely to meet you. I hope you don't mind if we steal Asami for a bit?"

Korra bowed respectfully. "Not at all."

Korra growled as Kuvira smirked, extending her arm for Asami. 

Korra walked around, looking for Mako. She found him scowling in the corner.

"Enjoying the party?"

Mako scoffed. "I hate fancy events."

"Bolin looks like he's having fun."

"Who's the Alpha with your mate?"

Korra growled. 

* * *

"Okay, now that we're alone. Korra?! Really?" Su asked.

Asami blushed and laughed. "Pretty surprising, huh?"

"What's really going on here, Asami?"

"Well, as you know, dad's been sick for quite some time. As has Korra's father. She came and proposed that we unite both nations peacefully and I accepted."

"Do you love her?"

"Love and politics don't mix, Su, you should know that."

Su stayed quiet. "I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Mate Kuvira."

Asami almost choked on her drink.

"We can unite our nations together. She's a great Commander, you know. You'd never have to worry about another war again."

"Su -"

"Think about it! She's one of the finest Alphas I know."

Asami observed Kuvira and couldn't help but smile as she danced with an older woman.

* * *

 

"Korra."

Korra turned around. "Master Tenzin. It's so good to see you again."

"I hear congratulations are in order."

Korra smiled. "Thank you."

"Does she know?"

Korra shook her head.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"I see." Tenzin paused. "I hear from your father that you'd like to resume your training?"

"Yes! I still have so much to learn -"

Korra was cut off when she saw Kuvira take Asami out onto the dance floor. 

"Excuse me a second."

Korra marched over there but a hand shot out. Korra turned around and saw Su.

"One harmless dance. It would be rude to interrupt." 

Korra growled. 

"Korra!"

Korra turned and saw Bolin waving at her, Opal was on his arm. 

"Hey, Bo."

He hugged Korra. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Opal stood with Su.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Bolin."

"Mom?" Korra asked, confused. "Wait, so that makes you a -"

"Princess. Yup."

"But Asami?"

Opal shrugged. "She needed me more than the Earth Nation does."

Korra responded with a growl as Asami threw head back and laughed. Kuvira stepped in closer. 

"Korra..." 

She took a step forward and felt an arm clutch her. She turned and saw Mako.

"Easy, easy. Let's not do anything stupid. There's a way to go about this. Stay calm."

"Mako -"

"I know. Follow me."

Mako walked up to the couple and tapped Kuvira on the shoulder. "Commander, it would be my honor." 

Mako bowed and Kuvira had no choice but to accept. Korra smirked and stepped in, her arms wrapping around Asami.

She turned and mouthed a "thank you" to Mako, who responded with a "you owe me big time."

Korra turned her attention back to Asami. 

"I'm not going to lie, I didn't think you'd be this good at dancing."

Korra chuckled. "Mom forced me to take lessons growing up. Said it would be useful in the future. Didn't think she'd be right."

Asami smiled, but then her expression saddened.

"Want to step outside for a bit?"

Asami nodded.

Korra led her out onto the balcony. She took off her animal pelt and wrapped it around Asami as she shivered. Asami smiled a thank you.

Korra looked out over the balcony. 

"What are you thinking about?" Asami asked. 

Korra took a deep breath. 

"If this is going to work, we need to be completely honest with each other, right?"

Asami nodded.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Before Korra could start, Opal rushed out onto the balcony.

"Asami, it's Hiroshi."

Asami turned to Korra, who smiled. "Go, he needs you."

"Thank you."

Korra followed them inside. Kuvira approached Asami.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?"

Before Asami could answer, Korra stepped in and asked Asami if she would accompany her on a walk around the palace so they can finish their discussion. Kuvira growls as Asami accepts.

Korra shoots Kuvira a smirk before she turns and leaves.

"So, do you have a date?"

Kuvira turned and saw Su. "No, that mutt interrupted."

"Oh well. Looks like we missed our chance. What a shame. Would have been one hell of a union."

Su left before she heard Kuvira mutter to herself. 

"Not if I can help it. Korra needs to go. And it has to happen tonight."


	12. War V (T)

Korra knocked on Asami's bedroom but received no answer. She paced around outside when a guard passed by.

"General, she might still be with the Fire Lord."

Korra nodded a thank you and took off down the hall.

* * *

Asami had just closed her eyes when there was a knock outside her father's door.

"Korra?"

She opened the door and she saw Kuvira standing there with a cup of tea.

"Hello. I thought you might need some company."

Kuvira handed Asami the cup of tea. "Thank you. Come in."

Kuvira smiled. "How's he doing?"

"We had to sedate him for the pain. I think tonight was too much for him."

"And how are you doing?"

Asami let out a sigh. "Tired."

"I would have thought Korra would have been here."

Asami forced a smile. "Me too."

* * *

Korra stumbled down the hall with a pile of blankets and pillows. She knew Asami would refuse to leave her father's side - the least she could do was make her a pillow fort so she could at least rest properly. 

She raised her hand to knock when she heard two voices in side. Korra frowned as she pressed her head to the door. She recognized Asami's voice and  _Kuvira?!_ Korra growled. 

"So, you and Korra, huh? Aren't your nations in the middle of a war?"

"We were. Our union ended the war."

"So that's why you did it." Kuvira paused. "There were other ways to end the war, you know."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You could have united forces with the Earth Nation. No one would stand a chance against us."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Korra and her army have been giving us a hard time." She paused. "If anything, I think they've been going easy on us. I've heard stories about what they're capable of."

Kuvira snorted. "They're still no match for the metal clan."

"There have been rumors about the Avatar allying with them."

Kuvira laughed. "And they're just that. Rumors. The Avatar doesn't exist. Hasn't existed for over a hundred years now. And even if they did, they're a coward for hiding for so long."

Asami stayed quiet.

"Wait, you don't believe in the Avatar, do you?"

Asami shrugged. "I don't know." She paused. "It would be nice though. Having someone to keep the world in balance."

"The world doesn't need an Avatar."

Korra pushed away from the door, her fists clenched. 

"You should get some sleep, princess. I'm sure you have a busy week ahead."

Kuvira stood up and waited for Asami.

"He's sedated. He'll be fine. Come on, you need proper rest."

Asami looked at Hiroshi and reluctantly stood up.

"I'll walk you to your room."

* * *

Korra woke up as guards burst into her room. They all pointed their arms and weapons at her.

"What the hell's going on here?"

"General Korra, you're under arrest for assassinating the Fire Lord."

"What?! That's ridiculous." Korra didn't have time to finish her sentence. She jumped off the bed and dodged the flames thrown at her. 

She bent the water from the glass by her bed and took out the guards. She made her way out to the hall, where she heard fights in her parents' room. 

She took out those guards and was soon joined by Mako and Bolin.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know!

"Let's get out of here!"

They made their way downstairs but stopped by the door, were guards were piling up. 

"Give up, General!"

Korra looked up and saw Kuvira.

"You! This is your fault! What did you do?!"

Kuvira ignored her and shot metal balls at her. Korra evaded them and sent water flying her way. Mako and Bolin started on the guards behind them.

Tenzin ran into the hall.

"What's the meaning of all of this?!"

"Korra killed the Fire Lord."

"What! That's nonsense!

"ENOUGH!"

Korra looked up and saw Asami standing at the top of the stairs. Korra immediately dropped her arms and went straight to Asami. 

She found herself chained to the floor by metal. She growled at Kuvira.

"Asami, you can't possibly believe I did this!"

"A guard said he sent you to my father's room late last night."

"Yes! I came to see you!"

"This was all part of your plan, wasn't it? Mate me and then kill my father so you could control both nations!"

"Asami, no, it's not like that! Would you just listen -"

"Arrest them! All of them!"

"Miss Sato, I urge you to stop and think about this!"

"No offense Master Tenzin, but this does not concern you."

The guards moved in on Korra's family. Korra looked at Tenzin, who shook his head. 

Korra looked down at the metal around her feet. She moved her arms and bent the metal straight back at Kuvira. She then extinguished the flames coming at her from the guards and stomped on the floor, knocking them all down with a mini earthquake. She turned to her family.

"Go! Get out of here, now! I'll be fine!"

They were reluctant to leave, but she yelled at them again.

Korra's eyes caught Asami's.

"Y-you're the Avatar?"

"Asami, I tried to tell you -"

Korra was cut off as Asami came flying down the stairs, throwing a series of attacks at her.

"What else have you been lying about?!"

Korra dodged all of Asami's attacks and didn't fight back.

"Asami, we need to talk -"

She was cut off again as Asami's foot connected with her jaw, sending her flying back.

"Asami, I won't fight you -"

A punch to the face. 

"I can't believe I started to trust you! You killed him! Korra! In his sleep! When he was helpless! You disgust me!"

Korra let Asami beat her. She was on her knees, looking up at Asami.

"What's wrong, Avatar? What are you waiting for? Why don't you kill the rest of us?"

Korra stayed quiet. 

Asami sent one more punch, knocking Korra out.

"Get her out of my face."

The guards dragged Korra off. Asami turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kuvira.

"I'm so sorry, Asami."

Asami let Kuvira pull her in and wrap her arms around her. And she let herself break down in her arms. 

 

 

 


	13. War VI (T)

Korra looked up hopefully when she heard the prison door open. Disappointment was evident on her face when she saw the silhouette standing there. 

"She's not coming."

"Opal, I didn't kill Hiroshi."

"I know."

"Then you have to talk to Asami! She'll believe you!

"Korra, maybe it isn't the best idea for you and Asami to mate."

 

"But we've already mated."

"There are ways to undo it. If there's a great distance between you two and a desire to overcome it, the bond between you two will break."

Korra growled in response. 

"The council tried to convince her to sentence you to death tomorrow."

"Great. That should sever the bond well enough."

"I advised her against it."

"Why?"

"Several reasons." Opal paused. "The first being your innocence. The second, it would infuriate the Air and Water Tribes. And third, I'm not so sure we want to be responsible for the death of the Avatar, though you haven't been doing much these past few years."

Korra stayed quiet and Opal leaned over and unlocked her chains. 

"I'm to see you out of the Palace. There, an army will escort you to the docks. A ship will be waiting to take you home. I know you can easily overpower them, but please don't. If you want to help, you'll leave her alone."

Korra looked at Opal. Maybe she was right. Maybe this had been a terrible idea all along. The war was over - that's all she had ever wanted, right? Then why did she feel so sad?

Korra nodded. 

"Korra?"

"I'll send him your regards."

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Mako woke up early in the morning. He stretched, getting ready for his run around Air Temple Island. He frowned as he heard something rustling in the bushes behind him.

"Bo?"

When he received no answer, he peeked through.

"What the..."

* * *

Asami woke up and found the bed empty next to her. She stretched and got up, making her way to the balcony. 

She smiled and leaned in, kissing Kuvira on the cheek.

"You're up early."

"We're testing the spirit energy today. Couldn't sleep much."

"You shouldn't be nervous. It's going to be great. And when you offer Republic City access to clean energy, there's no way they'll turn down your offer to join the Empire."

Kuvira smiled and took Asami's hand in her own. "And when they accept, we can finally get married."

Asami smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her and Kuvira had been engaged for two years now. They had both kept putting off the ceremony - for various reasons. Kuvira wanted to wait until she had all the territories united. And Asami, well...she had never really gotten over her father's death. 

* * *

Kya stepped out of the room. 

Bolin, Mako, Tenzin and Pema had been waiting for her.

"Well, how's she doing?"

"She'll be fine. She's stable. She just needs some rest. And food."

"What do you think she's doing here?"

"We won't know until she wakes up."

They heard a noise from inside the room.

"Looks like we won't have to wait that long."

Bolin was the first one to enter the room. Opal was trying to sit up but fell back. He rushed to help her.

"Opal?"

"B-Bolin? Is that you?"

"Yes. You're safe, don't worry."

"Miss Beifong, what happened? Are you okay?"

Opal took a deep breath. "Korra." She paused. "I came to find Korra."

* * *

Asami paced around the palace. She hadn't left in three years. She spent most of her days in her father's study, going through his old journals and reading.

It had been a month since Opal's disappearance. Kuvira had told her that a guard had confirmed seeing her, Su, and Lin run off in the middle of the night. It had broken Asami, but Kuvira assured her that she would never abandon her like they did.

She wondered why Opal had left. Maybe it was the distance that had grown between them. Asami had never forgiven Opal for pardoning Korra. She knew she thought Korra was innocent. 

* * *

"Korra left three years ago. We...we don't know where she is."

"No!" Opal whispered.

"Opal, what's going on?"

"Kuvira. She's gone crazy. She's been forcing states and territories to unite under her dictatorship. My mother thought she was joking at first. But then she started to develop a weapon that harnesses spirit energy. When my mother tried to stop her, she had her and my aunt imprisoned."

"And Asami?"

Opal shook her head. "She hasn't left the palace since her father's death. She has no idea what's going on. She believes everything Kuvira tells her."

Bolin handed Opal a glass of water. "Well, we can try and stop her."

Opal shook her head. "I've seen some of the trials. That thing is dangerous. The only one who can stop her is Korra."

Pema looked at Tenzin.

"She's coming to Republic City. It's the last territory left."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"We need to find Korra."

 

 

 

 


	14. War VII (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late - and short - update!   
> My sister just got married and then Christmas - very, very crazy times.   
> I promise there will be another update soon!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

"We'll send a team to go look for her." Tenzin suggested.

"But where would we even start?" Mako asked. "She could be anywhere."

"If Kuvira's attacking Republic City in two weeks, we need to make preparations." Bolin suggested.

"We can find Korra in two weeks." 

They all turned around and saw Jinora standing by the door.

"Jinora -"

"No, dad. We're more than capable. We can't risk any of you going. You're all needed here. I can try and sense Korra's spiritual energy."

"You haven't been able to do that since she left."

"We can do it."

Tenzin thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Pack your things. You must leave immediately if we have any hopes of finding her."

"I'll start evacuating civilians." Mako suggested.

"Good idea. I'll work with the others to set up defense around the city." Tenzin said.

Bolin turned around as Opal touched his arm. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure thing, what's up?"

\----------------------------------

Asami heard a knock on her door but ignored it. She heard the door open and foot steps approached. 

She felt arms around her neck. She recognized Kuvira's scent as she leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Everything's going according to plan. Republic City should be ours by the end of the week."

Asami smiled weakly. "That's great."

"Mhm." Kuvira replied, nuzzling further into Asami's neck. "Which means..."

Kuvira's hand trailed down Asami's chest and to her blouse. Asami stopped her.

"We said we were going to wait." Asami protested.

Kuvira kept going. "We've waited three years. I don't mind celebrating a little early."

Asami pushed Kuvira away and got up. 

"I-I'm not ready yet."

Kuvira smiled. "It's okay to be scared."

She pushed Asami up against the wall and started to kiss her neck. 

"Kuvira -"

Kuvira silenced her with a kiss. She started to unbutton her blouse and made her way down her neck. She slipped her blouse off and stopped when she saw the base of Asami's neck.

"What is that?" Kuvira asked, growling.

Asami pulled her blouse back on and stayed quiet.

"Is that...?"

Asami hugged herself in response.

"Three years." Kuvira growled. "You kept this hidden from me for three years?"

When Asami didn't answer, Kuvira pushed her into the wall.

"You told me it disappeared!" She yelled.

"I thought it would eventually!"

"You still have feelings for her!"

Asami stayed quiet.

"She killed your father!" Kuvira yelled. "You disgust me!"

"I can't get rid of it! No matter how hard I try, I just can't."

"Why not?!"

"I...I don't know."

"Well, try harder!"

"I...I'm not sure I want to."

"Excuse me?"

"Kuvira -"

"You know what? No. I'm going to take care of this myself."

Kuvira pushed Asami into the wall and ripped off her blouse.

"Kuvira, what are you doing?!"

"There's only one way to get rid of this bite."

"Kuvira! No! Stop!"

Kuvira's hands went down to Asami's pants and ripped them open. Asami pushed Kuvira off and landed a kick to her face.

Kuvira smirked as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Just the way I like it."

She pounced on Asami and pinned her down. Asami started to scream and Kuvira covered her mouth with her hand. Before she could do anything else, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Go away! We're busy!"

"Great Uniter, we have a -"

There was a loud thud outside and then silence. Kuvira frowned. She took her belt off and tied Asami up with it before she went to check the door. She poked her head out into the hall and saw her guard lying on the floor. 

"What the -"

Kuvira fell to the floor with a thud, unconscious. Suyin stepped over her.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time."

Opal rushed into the room and untied Asami.

"Asami! Are you okay?"

"Come on, let's get her out of here. We don't have much time." Lin said as she bent over and picked Asami up. Bolin rushed to help her.

"I just hope the kids have a lead on Korra."

\----------------------------------

Jinora sat down in the middle of the hall at the in. She crossed her legs and brought her fists together. She closed her eyes.

"Are you sure Korra's here?" Ikki asked.

"I can't concentrate if you keep asking me questions!"

Meelo was ignoring the both of them, searching around for clues.

"Three people said they had seen someone like Korra around this place. It wouldn't hurt to check."

Ikki huffed when a loud scream pierced the air, followed by more.

The three of them jumped up and ran to the source of the scream. Meelo kicked the door open with a blast of wind. His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Jinora's hands shot up to Meelo's eyes. 

An Omega was on her hands and knees. Korra's hands gripped around her waist as she pounded into her.  

 


	15. War VIII (T)

"So, that Omega was choking?"

"Mhm."

"And Korra was performing the Hymen maneuver?"

Jinora choked. "Heimlich. Heimlich maneuver."

"Why were they naked?"

"Meelo! Enough questions."

Korra cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm so sorry you guys walked in on that."

"It's okay. To be fair, we should have probably knocked."

"Yeah." Korra paused. "So, who wants to fill me in?"

Jinora and Ikki looked at each other.

"Maybe you should wait for dad to fill you in."

"Is it my parents? Are they okay? Did anything happen?"

"No, no. They're fine. Everyone's fine. In a sense."

* * *

Tenzin was pacing around. It had been a week since he sent his children off and he still hadn't heard from them. 

"We can't wait for them forever." Lin said. "We're going to have to act soon."

"Mako's already evacuated the city. All we can do is wait at this point."

Lin opened her mouth to protest when they heard a loud growl outside. "Oogi! They're back!"

Tenzin ran outside just as Oogi landed on Air Temple Island. Korra jumped off the air bison. Tenzin greeted her with a hug.

"Korra! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too. Tenzin."

"Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

"Tell me."

"Well, I've been traveling around a lot. I figured as the Avatar I would need to know as much as I can about the world. I've been training a lot, too. I've mastered almost all the scrolls you gave me before I left."

"Have you been meditating?"

Korra nodded. "It's been the only thing that's kept me sane all this time."

"Hm."

"So what's been going on here? Jinora said there was some kind of emergency and that Republic City needed my help?"

Tenzin took a deep breath.

"You remember Kuvira?"

Korra growled and clenched her fists.

"What about her?"

"Well, after you left three years ago, she's been attacking and conquering different states, forcing them under her rule. Republic City is the only territory she has left to conquer."

"Why hasn't anyone tried to stop her?"

"She's managed to harness spirit energy into a weapon. I'm afraid it's not that simple -"

Tenzin stopped as Korra growled. He looked up and saw Opal.

"What's she doing here?"

"Korra, it's okay. She's with us. She came to warn us about Kuvira."

"Tenzin, she's here."

Tenzin's eyes flared. "What?! She wasn't scheduled to arrive for another week!"

The ground beneath them started to shake. 

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Lin and Su's jaws dropped as the giant mechasuit marched toward them.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Korra yelled. 

"Kuvira's spirit weapon."

"Korra! What's the plan?!"

Korra's eyes flashed white. A tornado picked up underneath her feet. "Destroy it."

"Korra wait!"

But Korra was already off. Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Lin, Su and Opal ran after her, ready to fight. 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Korra tried to distract Kuvira and Su and Lin tried to metal bend their way into the mechasuit.

"It's all platinum!"

She jumped out of the way as Kuvira swatted a giant metal arm at her. 

She shot another beam at them, bringing down three buildings. Everyone scrambled to escape the chaos.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

* * *

Pema hugged Tenzin as he returned.

"Are you okay?"

"Take the injured to the healing hut!"

"How are we going to beat that thing?" Bolin asked. 

"That thing is unstoppable." Mako replied. 

"No, it's not."

Korra's hand shot out to her neck. Her heart stopped when she turned and was met by emerald green eyes.

 

 


	16. War IX (T)

Korra's heart stopped working. Or maybe it was still beating, she just couldn't feel it. She had spent the past three years traveling the world. Learning. Doing. Fucking anything that moved just so she could get over this. Just in case in the off-chance that she ever saw Asami again, she wouldn't be reduced to nothing.

"Hello, Avatar."

Korra's lip whimpered. Tears started to well in her eyes. She turned around and took a deep breath. She wouldn't let this happen. Not now, not here. Not ever.

"What's she doing here?"

"She's here to help."

"How do we know Kuvira didn't send her?"

"Korra, she's not with Kuvira." Opal said.

"Don't try and defend her!"

"She's not!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because! Kuvira was about to rape her when we found them. Kuvira's been lying to her this whole time."

"Oh, so now we're so quick to believe that Kuvira's a liar. Three years ago -"

A hand shot out to Korra's shoulder. Korra's head whipped back, ready to rip the arm off, but stopped when she saw Tenzin.

"Korra, please. I know how hard this is for you. But we need all the help we can get. We need to stop Kuvira."

Korra took a second to recover and recompose herself.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She turned to face Asami. "You know how we can stop that thing?"

Asami nodded. "We developed the technology to cut through platinum in the fire nation. I can recreate it. We can use it to get inside and shut her down from there."

Korra nodded. "How long do you need?"

"Just a few minutes."

"Everyone else, get ready."

* * *

Korra sat crosslegged. As hard as she tried, she couldn't clear her head. Couldn't control her emotions. She was a mess. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Not now, Tenzin."

"It's me."

Korra's eyes shot open.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you either."

"Korra, please -"

Korra stood up. "Fine, if you won't go, I will."

"It's ready."

Korra stopped. She looked at Asami, who was holding out something shaped like a gun. 

"Pull the trigger and a laser will come out. Should cut right through."

"Great."

"Korra, wait -"

"No. I don't owe you anything." Korra started to walk off.

"But I owe you an apology!" Asami yelled after her.

Korra stopped.

"And so much more." Asami's voice was shaking. "Look, I understand if you never want to talk to me or see me again. But I need to talk to you. Before we leave. Before anything happens. If this ends up being our last conversation I don't want things to end the way they are now."

Korra didn't move, so Asami started. "I'm sorry. And I realize how insignificant and pathetic that sounds. I know two words won't fix anything but I don't know what else to do or say that could express how much I regret what happened that night. I should have never believed Kuvira. I should have never turned against you. The least I could have done was given you a chance to explain yourself -"

"That wouldn't have made a difference."

"What?"

"Even if I explained myself. You still wouldn't have believed me."

"How do you know?"

"There's a reason you were so quick to judge me, Asami." Korra paused. "You never trusted me. Regardless of what I had done or said, a part of you still would have had doubts. And that's all it takes, right? Plant one seed of doubt and it's enough to destroy everything. Even if we had mated, a part of you would have always wondered whether or not I had anything to do with your father's death. And in the end, you would have started to resent me for it. And that would have trickled down into every part of our life. And it would have been chaos."

Asami stayed quiet as Korra's words sunk in.

"In a way, I'm glad that everything turned out the way it did." She paused. "Saved me a whole lot of pain." Korra walked up and looked Asami straight in the eye. "I didn't kill your father, Asami."

She turned and started to walk away.

"Korra -"

"You know, if there's one thing I could go back and change, it would be falling for you. I don't even know how it happened. Or when it even had the time to happen. It just snuck up on me. And I reveled in it." She paused. "I don't regret asking you to mate me. Because that still would have saved both our nations. But I let myself slip. For a second, I actually believed that things could go back to the way they were before the war started. And that things would be okay again. But I was weak. I was wrong. That's never going to happen again."

"What happened to you?"

"I grew up. I became responsible."

"You're cold."

"I'm the Avatar. I do what I need to do to keep the world in balance. And right now, that means taking Kuvira down. So, if you've cleared your conscious and eliminated whatever fear you might have had over being guilty about my possible death, I'd like to go."

Asami stayed quiet.

* * *

"Korra! There you are!"

"Sorry, Tenzin, I had to meditate."

He nodded. "The weapon's ready. I suggest you take someone in on your air glider and try to cut through. The rest of us will distract Kuvira to give you cover."

Korra nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. Who's it going to be?"

Mako opened his mouth to speak.

"Me."

Everyone turned around and saw Asami standing in the back of the room.

"No way -"

"Shut up and listen. Mako's too heavy. He'll slow you down. You need him on the field. I'm the only one here that can't bend. And I'm not going to sit around and wait."

"She has a point, Korra."

Korra growled. "Fine. Let's move out."

* * *

 

 "Air benders approaching."

"I see them." Kuvira stated. She raised her arm and fired.

"We're being attacked on the ground!"

Kuvira growled. Attacks were coming in from all sides.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's waist. 

"Ready?"

Asami nodded. 

"Korra, wait. I really am -"

"I know."

Korra took off. She kept low to the ground and out of Kuvira's sight. She skillfully evaded the flying debris and hovered behind the mechasuit. Before Asami could cut in, the mechasuit's arm came right for them.

Korra flew out of the way and circled around, looking for another opportunity. 

She surveyed the attack. They were being beaten, badly. Tenzin had taken a hit. Korra flew down to him.

"Tenzin!"

"I'm alright." He coughed, standing up.

"Take Asami."

"What?"

"Take Asami in. I'm joining the fight."

"Korra -"

"There's no debate! Do it!"

Her eyes flashed white and she propelled herself to the roof. She started a merciless attack on Kuvira, drawing her attention right away. 

Tenzin and Asami took off. 

Korra sent half a building down on the mechasuit. She bent all the water from the lake in the park and froze her solid to the ground. Tenzin swooped in and landed right on the mechasuits leg. Asami begin cutting right away. 

Korra did her best to keep Kuvira distracted. Meelo taunted her. Bolin, Su and Lin were doing everything they could on the ground to keep her from moving. 

Kuvira sent a spirit energy blast straight at Korra. She crashed into a building trying to dodge it and slid down fast. 

"They're cutting in!"

Kuvira turned her attention to Tenzin and Asami. She growled and raised her arm.

"Asami! We need to get out of here!"

"I'm almost done."

"Asami, now!" Tenzin looked up in fear as the hand started to come down. Asami looked up.

Korra struggled to stand again. Her eyes widened in horror. She grabbed her glider and took off.

"Tenzin, I'm sorry." Asami pushed Tenzin off the mechasuit, sending him to the ground. She focused her attention back on the leg as the hand came crashing down. 

"Asami! NO!"

Asami looked up at the last second to see Korra flying straight at her.

Tenzin coughed and waved the dust cloud around him. His eyes darted everywhere, searching for any sign of Korra or Asami. All he found was a giant hole in the mechasuit's leg.

 


	17. War X (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too happy with this, but oh well...
> 
> i may or may not come up with an alternate ending. i haven't decided yet.

Tenzin didn't have time. Time to process. Time to look for Korra. 

"Tenzin, come on!"

He turned and saw Mako, Bolin, Su and Lin. 

"No."

"What?"

"You four go. I need to look for Korra. I need to..." His voice trailed off at the possibility.

Mako nodded. 

He turned and the four of them ran to the giant mechasuit, avoiding Kuvira's attacks and making it in just in time.

"Su, Lin - disable the weapon. Bolin and I will try and find a way to shut this thing down."

They nodded and split off.

* * *

Now that they were in, the other air benders flew down to help search for Korra and Asami. 

Tenzin was already clearing away the rubble. He stopped and fell to his knees when he saw Korra's broken glider.

"Don't give up dad, I can still sense her."

Tenzin smiled at Jinora and they continued their search.

"Dad! Over here!"

Tenzin ran over to Meelo.

"Help me with this!"

They air bent a huge piece of debris. Tenzin's heart sank at the sight. Korra was sprawled over Asami, her arm bent in a way arms aren't supposed to bend. There was a huge gash on Asami's forehead. 

Tenzin reached over for Korra when she suddenly came to life, growling, her eyes glowing white.

"Korra! It's me! It's Tenzin! You're safe!"

Korra looked at her surroundings and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she fell to her knees, weak. 

"As-Asami."

Asami shifted the second Tenzin touched her. She sat up slowly, registering what had just happened. 

Before they could do anything, the mechasuit exploded, sending more debris everywhere. 

Once everything cleared up, Korra bent the giant air bubble away.

"Is everyone okay?" She coughed.

Everyone grumbled in response.

She limped over to the site of the explosion. 

"Where are you going?" Tenzin yelled after her.

Kuvira crawled out of the remains of the mechasuit. The second she saw Korra, she bent a giant block of earth, sending her flying back. She started to run, but Tenzin went after her, blocking her way to the Spirit Wilds.

Korra struggled to stand.

"Give up, Kuvira."

"Never."

She launched a full attack on Tenzin and Korra. It didn't take long for her to knock Tenzin out. She grabbed Korra's broken arm and twisted it. Korra fell to her knees. Kuvira prepared to launch another attack, but flew back and hit the ground hard. 

Korra looked up and found Asami standing over her. She extended her hand and helped Korra up. They looked at each other and nodded. They went after Kuvira together. Between the two of them, Kuvira couldn't keep up. 

Korra had Kuvira on the ground and held her in her place. Just before she could deliver the final blow, Asami stopped her.

"Korra, wait."

Korra growled in anger. "I won't spare her. This is no time for mercy."

Asami ignored her and leaned in, her face only inches away from Kuvira's. Her hand went up and caressed her cheek. Kuvira looked at Asami lovingly and slowly leaned in, closing the gap between them. Before their lips met, her head was torn away. 

Asami was growling, her fist clenched in Kuvira's hair.

"Did you kill my father?" 

Kuvira stayed quiet. Asami pulled on Kuvira's hair and asked her again.

"I did it so that we could be together. I couldn't watch you throw your life away for that mutt."

Korra growled. 

"Everything you told me was a lie."

"It was for your own good, Asami. Please. I love you."

Asami threw Kuvira away, disgusted.

"Kill her."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"What? Asami -"

"She deserves it. More than anyone. But I can't kill her. And I can't ask you to, either. If we kill her, what makes us any different? Let her rot in a prison somewhere."

Asami walked away. Korra growled as she turned her attention back to Kuvira. She hesitated for a second, and then knocked her out cold.

* * *

Korra paced around the room. In a few moments, Tenzin would officially announce her as the Avatar. 

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

She heard the door open and close behind her.

"Tenzin, I'm not sure I can do this. Not the Avatar part, that I don't mind...it's just, do I really have to give a speech?"

She turned when Tenzin gave no response. She froze when she saw Asami.

"Oh, sorry."

Asami smiled in response.

"How's your arm?"

"Fine. Kya healed it."

"So. Avatar, huh? What's going to happen to the Water Tribes?"

"My cousins will rule." She paused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I realized I never apologized for being the cause of your almost death."

Korra didn't respond.

"I realized that I never thanked you for it, either."

Korra turned away.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you come back for me?"

"I...I don't know."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say, Asami?"

Asami marched up to Korra and reached for her shirt.

"Hey, what are you -"

Korra's voice trailed off as Asami revealed the mark she had left three years ago when they mated.

"Your's isn't gone, either?"

Korra looked up at Asami, as she uncovered her mark.

"Look, I know I fucked up. And I know there's no easy way back from this. But...I know we can come back from this. I know it's going to take time. I know I have a lot to make up for. But I promise I'm willing to spend the rest of my life -"

"Asami -"

"No, please. Just listen." She took a deep breath. "I was never one to believe in true love. Or any of that crap. I used to think that there were a number of people out there that were compatible to be your mate. And that eventually, you'd find one and settle. Three years, Korra. It's been three years and even when I thought you had killed my father, no matter what I did I couldn't get you out of my head. And I hated you for it. And then I hated myself."

"Why?"

"Because. I was slowly starting to realize I had made a mistake. And I never make mistakes."

Korra let out a long sigh, but stayed quiet.

Asami turned to leave, but stopped when Korra took her hand.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you. This doesn't mean that things aren't a mess." 

Asami winced. 

"But, I think you're right. We should try. I want to try. Those three years were the most miserable years of my life. And yeah, it pushed me to finally step up and take responsibility. But, fuck, I never want to be that alone again."

Korra leaned in and kissed Asami, briefly and gently.

"I want us to try again."

Asami smiled. "You know what they say. Third time's the charm."

Korra laughed. "First it war and then it was...well, war."

"I promise you, nothing will ever get in the way of this again."

Korra leaned in and kissed Asami again. "Sounds perfect."

 

 


End file.
